Wait A Sec, Wasn't I Human!
by Inkcrafter
Summary: I know this story has sorta already been done, plz no reporting! Jack, Raf and Miko are captured by the Decepticons and turned into Autobots. What will their 'bot friends think? And what are these terrible nightmares Jack keeps getting?
1. Chapter 1

**The Nemisis, Jack's POV**

How could this have happend?

No, how could _I_ have let this happen.

Miko and Raf had been sleeping over at my house, my mom had been working a late shift, and all the 'bots had been called to base.

I'd promised I could wach out for Miko and Raf, but I'd never expected what happend.

**Flashback**

_"Turn it up! I LOVE this part!" Miko exclaimed. I glanced down at Raf, who'd pressed himself up against my side for comfort. Okay, maybe watching a scary movie wasn't the best choice, but Miko had insisted on it._

_"Maybe we should change this to something else." I said, Miko looked up to argue, but saw Raf shaking as he clutched onto my shirt. She sighed and nodded. I smiled before taking the remote and switching the TV off while miko went and switched on the lights._

_Then there was a crash from upstairs._

_We all jumped. Miko clambered over the back of the couch to curl up on my other side._

_"W-what was that?"_

_"I don't know..." I muttered. Miko suddenly jumped up and went up the stairs._

_"Miko!" I yelled, but then there was a scream._

_Miko's scream._

_There was a thundering noise, and I realized what it was._

_Decepticons._

_I grabbed Raf and ran down the entry way hall, pulling him through a door and down into the basement._

_I quickly went to the very back corner, hoping the shadows would hide us. I pushed Raf into the coner, standing in front of him. Looking around, I grabbed a metal bat that was sticking out of a box._

_There was thudding._

_"Take the loud femme back to the Nemisis, we will find the others._

_I gulped, it was Starscream._

_I readied myself, lifting the metal bat._

_The door was suddenly bashed off it's hinges and a couple seekers broke through the wall and entered._

_Then Starscream appeared, and saw us._

_He smirked._

**End of Flashback**

I had tried so hard to protect Raf and Miko, but I'd failed. Now here we were, our arms chained to the walls.

"Jack?" I lifted my head and looked at Miko.

"This is all my fault..." I murmured, letting my head fall again.

"Don't say that! Who could've known that the 'cons knew where you live? I bet the 'bots are already on their way to rearrange the 'cons!"

I smiled weakly, but it vanished as the door hissed open, and in stepped KnockOut. He was followed by Megatron and Starscream.

"So, Lord Megatron, with the machine ready and the humans, we can proceed at anytime."

I heard Raf whimper.

Megatron grinned deviously at us all, but after he looked Raf and Miko over, he turned his attention to me.

"Ah, I see you are well, boy. Though I am quite sure the circumstances of our last meeting were more to your liking."

I just glared at the ground, but the he placed the tip of a claw under my chin and made me look up.

"Hm, yes. Knockout! Start with the other two first! When it is this humans turn, send Breakdown to bring me. I wish to see the transformation with this one."

He then left, and I felt my eyes widen, transformation?

Knockout suddenly grabbed Miko, unchaining her arms.

Miko strugled, but couldn't escape his grasp as he went out of the room.

I yelled out in frustration, strugling against the chains.

What was Megatron planing?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Jack struggled against the chains, screaming and yelling as the began to take Raf away.

But then they brought someone else in.

An Autobot femme, slightly smaller than Arcee was dragged in by about five seekers, she was screaming at them, but it was...Miko's voice?

It all clicked together suddenly in Jacks head.

They were turning the three of them into cybertronians.

They chained the now Autobot Miko up next to Jack, then left.

She was panting, and looked like she was in pain. For once she said nothing, only looked up at Jack with pleading optics, looking for some comfort or some sort of direction.

She was a mix of black and pink, her optics were strangly pink as well. Wires twisted over her shoulder, looking like a sort of braid, and pink glass rimmed her face plates.

"J-Jack, what're we going to do?"

Jack tried to give her a comforting smile.

"The guys will come save us, I'm so sorry that they did this to you...and now Raf..." Jacks head fell, tears burning his eyes.

"Well...I always did want to know what it was like to be a robot." Miko said, trying to lighten the mood. Jack let out a small chuckle as he lifted his eyes back up.

"I wonder what Bulkhead will think when he see's you?" Jack said, and Miko snickered.

Jack suddenly yawned, realizing just how tired he was, Miko had been out of the room for at least three hours, and before that, they'd been chained for about two.

_'Five hours...'_ Jack thought to himself grimly.

"Raf will be back quicker than me, I think. I heard Knockout say that the time would depend with our height as 'bots." Miko murmured. Jack nodded.

Jack wanted to move, to break free from the chains on his arms, and go save poor Raf.

He was _only twelve_.

He looked back at Miko, noticing how tired she looked.

"It hurt, didn't it?" Jack asked. Miko wanted to say that it didn't, but Jack gave her a look. She hesitantly nodded.

"But again, Knockout said our size as 'bots changes how much it hurts."

"Imagine if one went in and became as big as Optimus, I bet that would feel like riping their heart out..."

"Oh thats a nice thought."

"Sorry."

Jack yawned again, his body saging lower. Miko gave a sympathetic smile.

"Go ahead and sleep, you'll need it for when the guys come save us."

"Or for when they change _me_." Jack whispered sleepily as he slowly drifted off into his dreams.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I awoke with a start.

I'd had a nightmare, a terrible, horrible nightmare.

I looked over to see Miko was in, what had Ratchet called it? Stasis.

Raf wasn't back yet, so either he was larger than Miko and was taking longer, or I'd not been asleep long.

I'd go with the later of the two.

He'd probably be either a bit shorter than Miko, or about the same height.

As I shifted positions, the chains clanked, Miko murmured something, but didn't wake up.

I jumped when the doors hissed open, and they pulled in a mech, about Miko's size.

Raf.

He was orange and yellow, with two small, red glass markings under his light green optics. He was shivering, noticing Miko but not really registering it. They chained him to the wall on my left.

Then they went to me.

The largest seeker roughly grabbed me, undoing the chains. I strugled fiercely, but the seekers grip tightend, and I gasped in pain.

After walking down hall after hall, the seeker finally entered a large room.

My eyes widend.

A large machine stood against the back wall, it whirred and clicked. There was a large, blue glass cylinder that was large enough that Optimus could stand in it.

Knockout and Breakdown were operating the machine, and Megatron was standing off to the side. When he saw me, he gave a smirk that was as evil as they got.

He strode forward and took me from the large seeker, lifting me so we were level.

I growled low in my throat, thrashing around in his hold. He chuckled darkly.

"Even though I am by far larger than you, you still fight. You certainly are spirited, you will make a fine warrior."

"As if I'd fight for the 'cons." I replied sharply. He laughed, and my ears ached, but I couldn't do anything because my arms were stuck at my sides.

Megatron then went and shoved me into the cylinder, I grunted as I collided with the back of the glass cylinder.

I slowly stood, rubbing my now sore lower back. I looked up in surprise as the whiring from the machine grew louder.

The machine was starting up.

I ran up to slam my fists against the gigantic glass door, but then it started.

A burning pain coursed through me, and I stumbled back, gasping as it felt like my insides twisted.

But I kept pounding on the glass. Outside the glass, I could see how surprised Knockout, Breakdown and Megatron were that I could still stand and bang on the glass in anger.

Another stabing pain.

I stumbled back, grabing at my chest.

I kept running up to pound my fists on the glass for a long, long time. I ignored the pain whenever it came...

Until there was a crack.

I screamed in pain, collapsing onto my knees and grabing at a shard of broken bone that had pierced through my skin. It was a part of one rib.

Another crack.

Another scream.

Another rib.

Miko and Raf had gone through this? My eyes began to burn with new tears at the thought and I shuddered.

I coughed roughly as a few more ribs snapped, some shards poking through both my skit and shirt. Blood dripped from my lips, staining the glowing white floor.

The 'bots wouldn't make it in time to save me.

I was going to be an Autobot.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Seven hours.

It had been seven hours since the transformation had begun, and it wasn't finished. It was close, but not done.

Jack had managed to stay concious the whole time, which surprised the 'cons, espesialy Knockout, who'd witnessed the two other transformations. Both times, they passed out from the pain.

But Jack...

He had a fire in him, he wouldn't give in to the pain, he was even slightly _fighting_ the transformation!

He was already 3/4 covered with armor, and his heighth had gone up drasticly, he was almost as tall as Bulkhead. But he was lean. The armor he had so far was dark blue and white.

Megatron watched, smirking as Jack screamed again, another pain riping through the teen.

He looked powerful, Megatron could plainly see that.

"Lord Megatron, the transformation will be complete in a few momments. Do you wish to see him before he is put back with the others?" Knockout asked, turning away from the machine to look at the Decepticon leader.

Megatron pondered the question for a few momments.

"Yes, I want to see him face-to-face. But don't put him back with his friends just yet...Take him to the training room, and see how well he can fight."

Knockout looked up in surprise.

"But Lord Megatron, he will be weak after the transition is done!"

Megatron growled, glaring at the red 'con.

"Do you really wish to defy _me_, Knockout?"

Knockout flinched.

"No, Lord Megatron."

Suddenly, Jack gave the loudest scream. The 'cons all looked over to see as the remaining half of Jack's face was covered with wires and circutry, then armor.

Two silver optics flashed to life.

A surge of electricity pulsed into him, and he fell to his knees, a metal clang echoing.

Powering down the machine, Knockout and Breakdown dragged Jack out and held his arms as he was held before Megatron. Jack gave a metalic, feral growl and thrashed around.

He immediatly ceased though when Megatron took his head in a clawed hand and tilted it in all directions, inspecting the new cybertronian. He then smirked.

"You are much larger than I suspected." He said. Jack tried to move his head away from Megatrons hold, but Megatron ignored it. He scraped a single claw along the light blue glass that went around the outside of his left optic.

"Hm, much stronger as well." He added as he noticed how Knockout and Breakdown were strugling to hold Jack.

"Take him away." Megatron said. Pulling his hand away, he allowed a claw to scrape alon the metal of Jack's neck and below his chin.

The 'bot was then wrestled out of the room.

**Later, Jack's POV**

Knockout and Breakdown finally released me when we were locked in a large room that was filled with seekers sparring eachother.

I yelped, ducking as a seeker was thrown over head.

Breakdown roughly pushed me towards the front of the room, calling a seeker over.

I was then pushed to the left, while Breakdown and Knockout spoke quietly with the seeker. The seeker then positioned himself in front of me.

"Lord Megatron wishes to see how well you can fight, so you'll be sparing with Blackwing." Knockout said shortly.

I barely had enough time to dodge the seeker as he attacked.

I let instinct lead me.

**Later, 3rd POV**

When Megatron entered the training room, he was shocked to see about two dozen or more seekers scattered around the room, all groaning and clicking in pain.

And in the middle of them was Jack, sparring two seekers while Knockout and Breakdown supporvised.

After Jack kicked both seekers away, Megatron applauded, smirking.

Jack whirled around in surprise, his chest plates rising and falling quickly as he panted heavily. Jack then scowled, turning away from Megatron.

The 'con leader strode forward, grabing Jacks arm and roughly turning him around. Jack growled, but then gasped as Megatrons other hand clamped around his throat. Jack reached up, clawing at the hand that grasped his throat.

"This is quite impressive, boy. You handle yourself well. You have good instincts."

"Let me see my friends." Jack said hoarsely. Megatron's grip tightend and Jack subconciously chirped in pain.

"You will not demand anything of me, _I_ am Lord Megatron, and _you_ are just a new cybertronian."

Megatron then tossed Jack to the ground. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to stop a scream of pain from leaving his lips.

Knockout and Breakdown decided to leave, draging out all the seekers along with them for repairs.

Jack quickly stood again, ducking just in time as Megatron swung at him.

But he wasn't quick enough for the next swing, and Megatron sent him crashing into the wall.

Jack again bit back a pained scream, he fell to the floor, coughing up a little energon.

When Jack looked up, he felt a shiver run through him at the cruel smirk Megatron was giving.

Jack slowly stood up, carefull of his injuries. He shifted into a stance from which he could attack or defend from.

Megatron chuckled deviously.

"Let us get you and your friends ready to see your Autobots. I cannot wait to see the looks of feat and hatred on their faces." He said, dragging Jack out of the training room.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

"Do you think Jack's okay?" Raf asked, looking up at Miko. The femme was silent for a few momments.

"Jack is strong, he's fine. I know it." Miko said, turning to look at Raf confidently.

Both 'bots looked at the door as it hissed open. Starscream and a dozen seekers filed in, and the seekers set to work on releasing them from the chains. Miko tried to fight them off, but in the end found her arms captureed and immobile.

Raf didn't try to fight, but stared at them with scared, unsure optics.

Starscream chuckled lowly as Miko glared at him.

"Are you ready to see your friends? Let them see what you've become?"

"Where's Jack?" Miko asked, still strugling. She wanted to wring Screamers neck so bad.

Starscream ignored her, rather leading them and the seekers out of the dark room.

**Jack's POV**

I growled, strugling against the chains that had been cuffed to my wrists.

They'd chained my hands to the wall, as well as my feet and neck.

I glared at Megatron as he aproached, he was smirking and held something metal in a hand. He stopped in front of me. "Do you see this boy?" He asked, holding up the metal.

It was a mask that would cover my lower face plates and mouth, mostly made of black metal, but it had bits of red glass as well.

He chuckled darkly as I looked at him in disbelief.

"This will keep you silent, which in itself is a relief, but it will have a few...side effects. Such as having to have energon injected into your systems rather than swallowing it." He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"This was designed specificly for you, you should be honored."

"Oh yeah, I feel _really_ honored." I spat out as I turned my head to the side. He smirked.

"No matter how hard you fight the masks effects, you'll slowly grow to despise the Autobots as I do. Your natural instinct of fighting will be the fall of your friends."

I felt my insides twist in panic as he said that.

He began to lift the mask up to my face.

I struggled, growling at him in anger while I subconciously clicked in fear as well.

But he managed.

When the mask touched the metal of my face, it clamped on with sharp pinchers that clasped on the edges of my lower face plates.

I tried to scream through the mask in anger, but it was muffled. Megatron laughed, and I jumped in surprise as the sound of gears begining to turn echoed in the room. The mask tightend until it felt like a second skin.

"You know what the worst part is? Only _I_ can remove it, so you cannot warn the Autobot scum."

Megatron used the tip of a claw under my chin to lift my head up to look at him.

"You will be a fine warrior." He muttered. I tried to yell at him, tell him that I'd never fight for him, but the words died in the mask, and Megatron laughed. His claw screached as he slowly dragged it away, making me flinch.

"You remind me of Optimus, you are so protective of your friends, and are amazingly strong. Perhaps you were meant to be a cybertronian, rather than a punny human."

I felt a shiver go through me as I shook my head quickly.

Megatron chuckled.

"Rest, boy. The Knockout will wake you when we arrive."

I shook my head again, glaring, and Megatron sighed. He then reached to my arm, fingers scraping under the armor.

Wow, I felt violated.

But he then pressed a switch that I hadn't been aware of, and my systems shut down.

My last thought before I went into stasis lock?

_'Raf...Miko...I'm sorry...'_

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

When the 'bots had been sent the message by Megatron, to meet him at the very east edge of the Mesa, they'd been shocked.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee were furious that the 'cons had even dared to kidnap their human charges, and were eager to go kick aft, but Optimus and Ratchet knew something was up.

Why would the 'cons willingly give them their friends back?

"Optimus, we need to leave now if we're going to make it on time." Arcee said, bringing the Prime out of his thoughts. Optimus looked down, then nodded, turning to Ratchet, who was giving Ms. Darby directions on how to use the groundbridge (Hey, they might need a medic, so he couldn't stay behind).

When all was said and done, Ms. Darby activated the groundbridge. Just as they all almost entered, she said two last words.

"Be careful."

The sight when the 'bots arrived shocked them, Megatron, a few dozen seekers, Starscream and Knockout all stood waiting.

With a femme and a small mech.


	5. Chapter 5

**3rd POV**

All the 'bots took defensive positions, looking for their human friends, at least until the femme spoke.

"Bulk!"

"MIKO?"

The black and pink femme strugled, but was just held harder.

The 'bots realized what happened.

"What have you done to them Megatron?" Optimus asked, amazingly able to keep his voice level. Megatron simply laughed, resting his hands behind his back.

"Now Optimus, that should seem extremely obvious."

'Bee chirped angrily, making Raf look up.

"'Bee..."

The 'bot looked startled, looking at the small mech. Arcee then realized Jack wasn't there.

"Where is he?" She growled, glaring at the 'con leader.

"Who?" Megatron asked, taunting. he knew very well who Arcee spoke of.

"Where's Jack!" She yelled in anger. Megatron smirked with amusment.

"Ah yes, the boy. We had to keep him seperate from his friends here, you see, if the boy saw his friends, then he would simply put up a fight. It is already hard to restrain him, I already had to put him into stasis lock manualy a few hours ago."

"You fragging scrapheap!" Arcee growled out loudly, her fighting stance deepening considerably.

Megatron chuckled before signaling to the seekers restraining Raf and Miko. Both were shoved forward, both landed at the feet of the Autobots. Bulk and 'Bee knelt down to help them up while Ratchet scanned them for any injury.

"I won't be needing those two, they are weak, failed experiments you could say-"

He was cut off as Breakdown suddenly crashed down from above. Everyone looked up to the top of the cliff.

A navy blue and white mech stood there, tall and proud. He was lean, but everyone knew he was powerfull (He had just tossed Breakdown in front of them).

Megatron chuckled.

"I didn't expect you to get free so easily boy. You never cease to amaze."

The 'bot glared. He growled deeply, showing his disspleasure.

He then jumped down from the cliff, landing gracefully in a crouch.

"Jack...!"

Jack only spared a glance at Arcee before standing strait. The seekers went to attack, but Megatron held out an arm to stop them.

"Again, impressive. Risking your life for your friends. Very well, you want to fight?" He gestured at Starscream.

"He will fight you, and if you win, you'll gain your freedom. For now, at least."

Starscream then attacked.

**Jack's POV**

I dodged, slaming my foot up and hitting his chasis squarely.

Ratchet began someone while I dodged and exchanged blows.

I jumped away just as Starscream used a gun. It burned my armor, but I ignored it as I moved forward again with a yell. Starscream stumbled but I kicked him before he fell and he flew into a few seekers. I pounced on top of him, punching at his face and getting in a few shots before he was able to get me off of him.

The familiar flash of green came from my right, and, after making sure everyone else got through, I dashed for it.

"Don't forget what I told you boy."

I paused, looking over my shoulder at Megatron.

I gave a grunt of recognition, but most of the sound was lost in the mask.

Then I went through the groundbridge.

**Autobot Base**

When we got into base, Miko, Raf and I were pushed into the medbay.

I was put on the largest berth, and scanned quickly.

"The mask, what is it? Wait, tell us how this happend." Ratchet commanded.

Miko spoke first.

"They put us in a machine. It was a big blue glass tube, even Optimus could've stood in it. The machine is what made us robots. I passed out though a bit after the pain started."

Then Raf spoke.

"Knockout said that, depending on our heighth as robots effected how long and how painful the transformation was. I fainted too."

Everyone looked at me.

I sighed, gripping my left arm with a hand in an attempt to cease my shaking. I was far to tired to deal with this.

I then waved a hand at the mask, showing I couldn't speak.

I pressed it over my optics in an attempt to hide the fact I was crying energon. I fought to keep my voice steady.

I shook my head slowly, showing I couldn't find a way to tell them.

"Jack?"

I slowly removed my hand to look up at Arcee, everyone's faces showed astonishment when they saw I was crying.

I felt a growl of anger come from my throat and I slammed a fist on the berth. Everyone jumped.

Arcee understood.

"Jack, you did all you could. Look at me." Arcee lifted my face.

"You did everything in your power to stop this, there was no way you could've fought them off when they captured 're only...or at least were human."

I just shook my head and looked down, reaching up to stroke the side of the mask.

"Tell us what happend with you." Ratchet said, handing me a datapad with a keyboard, so I'd be able to write the words I couldn't say.

I considered how to put the words, then typed quickly, my optics flicking up at the datapad frequently.

I then handed it to Ratchet, who scanned the data, then produced a large holographic version for everyone to see.

_'I took longest, seven and a half hours or so. I was awake the whole time. The machine altered our bodies from the inside first, my bones shatered one at a time. Sometimes they even got through my skin. I remember coughing up blood, so I'm sure they also pieirced my stomach. They took me to a training room after the transformation was done, and made me fight about fourteen seekers. I was lucky. I won.'_

Everyone was shocked, and sympathetic that I'd been awake through the transition from human to Autobot.

Optimus turned to me.

"Do you know why they took you to the training room Jack?"

I shrugged, taking the datapad back and clearing it before typing more onto it. Then I handed it back to Ratchet, who projected it again.

_'To see how well I could fight, Megatron say's I'd be the 'perfect warrior', but I told him I'd never fight for him.'_

"And the mask, do you know why they placed it on you?"

I nodded, repeating the process of typing for the third time.

_'For one thing I wouldn't keep quiet, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like to hear someone defy him, which I did. He said only he can remove it and there are a few consiquences, such as having to have energon injected into me...and some other stuff.'_

"Other effects?"

_'I can't really explain it. I can't even explain why Megatron was acting so strange!'_

"Dude, Megatron was evil as ever! How could he be different?" Miko asked, crossing her arms.

_'He wasn't cruel, or at least as cruel as I've seen him. It was like he was being careful, didn't want any serious damage done to me. Hell, he manually put me into stasis lock so I wouldn't end up hurting myself! And he treated me as though I was some weapon, kept saying how I'd make a good warrior.'_

I jumped, giving a muffled yelp as Ratchet scanned my arm and nodded.

"Yes, there's signs that you armor was penetrated, Megatron used the switch under your arm plating." I nodded in conformation, rubbing my arm at the thought of Megatron using the small switch. I had really felt violated.

Optimus was in deep thought. I gave a confused chirp, tilting my head to the side as I watched him.

Everyone else laughed when I had chirped, and I gave a muffled grumble as I crossed my arms and turned my head with a huff.

Ratchet reached forward, gently wraping his fingers around the mask.

"I'm going to see if I can't remove this vile thing, so hold still."

I gave a small nod, and he pulled.

I screamed in agony as electricity shot out from inside the mask to shock me. Ratchet jumped away, imediately releasing the mask.

So thats what would happen. If I wanted it to be removed, I'd have to go through waves of pain.

But I would be able to talk if I could pull it off of my face.

**3rd POV**

"Well, that failed." Ratchet grumbled. "I'll have to see if I can find another wa-"

The sound of metal scraping and jolts of electricity cut him off. Everyone looked over in astonishment and horror at the sight of what was causing the sound.

Jack was pulling the mask away, slowly freeing his mouth.

With a yell of pain yet courage, he pulled away most of the mask.

Only part of the mark remained just outside of his metal lips. Jack tossed aside the broken mask, panting heavily. Optimus quickly caught Jack as he fell forward, then helped the teen 'bot lay on the berth.

Jack looked up at his friends, smiling wearily.

"You have no idea how annoying that mask was..."

He then fell into a deep stasis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's POV**

I woke up, sitting up abruptly. Was I still on the Nemisis?

I looked around wildly, but relaxed when I saw I was back at base, in the medbay. But something was missing...such as maybe, oh, I don't know, _everyone_?

I swung my legs off the berth and sat there for a few seconds, letting everything click into place. I then slowly stood, rolling my shoulders to release the tension in them before heading out.

Then I heard yelling.

"You still arn't completely recovered! It wouldn't be safe for you to go out there, especialy since you are now an Autobot!"

"Oh come on doc bot! It'll be fine!"

Of course, Miko and Ratchet.

When I walked in, no one noticed me, but I was given a surprise when I saw mom was watching the exchange between med and femme.

I stood there, watching for about five minutes before deciding I'd had enough.

I took a deep breath, then in the strongest, clearest voice I could muster, yelled,

**"QUIET!"**

Everything went silent, and everyone looked at me.

"Jack! You're up!" Miko exclaimed joyfully. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well yeah, it's kinda hard with you and Ratchet yelling at eachother.

"But he won't let me go outside!"

I gave another sigh as I walked forward.

"Ratchet's right on this one Miko. We've all been through allot in the past 24 hours, we'll be able to go outside soon, alright? But for now we need to get use to our new bodies."

"But Jack-!"

I held up a hand to silence her.

"No, Miko. Knowing the way the guys are, it won't be up for disscution."

I had surprised not only everyone, but also myself at how I was suddenly taking a leader like role.

Strange thing was...it felt natural.

Miko gave a huff, but agreed. I smiled at her before looking down at Raf.

"How are you holding up Raf?"

He jumped in surprise, but then sheepishly smiled.

"It's really weird, and I keep accidently activating my weapons systems, but other than that I'm fine."

I laughed lightly, "I never thought I'd see the day you'd have weapons. Miko? You having any troubles?"

She shrugged.

"A little trouble balancing, I do have wheels on the back of my feet."

I chuckled before looking to mom, who returned my gaze. I bent down and offered my hand out for her to stand on. She climbed on and grabed my thumb for support as I stood again. She gave me a comforting smile, which I returned. She reached forward and gently placed a hand on my chest plate, and I clicked subconciously in content at the sensation of her cold hand on the warm metal.

"Jack."

My optics snapped over to Arcee.

"How are you feeling yourself?" She asked. I laughed.

"Eh, I feel like I was pounded into the ground by a sledge hammer, but other than that I've had no problems, though I haven't been a 'bot as long as Raf and Miko."

"True."

I looked back down at my mom.

"Miss me?" I asked in a teasing tone. She crossed her arms.

"Jackson Darby, don't scare me like that EVER again!"

I laughed.

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter, mom."

I then put her down and looked at Optimus, "What do we do now though? Megatron will probably be back, so we need to learn how to fight." I said. Optimus nodded.

"I agree, but it will have to wait until all of you are completely healed. Until then, you all must rest and regain your strength."

"Ugh!" Miko exclaimed, going to sit down on the floor, back leaning against the wall.

"Jack." I turned to Ratchet, who gestured me to come to him, which I did.

He then began prodding under my arm plates. I yelped when he narrowly missed the stasis lock switch.

"What are you doing?" I asked in alarm.

"My earlier scans say you have something stuck in you armor, I am merely trying to remove it, for Primus' sake, hold still!"

"Kinda hard to do when the stasis lock button is under there and last time it was Megatron proding in there!" I retorted angerily. I yelped again as his hand grabbed something wedged between the wiring and yanked it out.

"Ow!" I yelled, grabbing my now sore arm as soon as Ratchet had removed whatever it had been.

He held it up for us all to see.

"By the all spark...A nanobot!"

"A nano-whut?" Miko asked, tilting her head curiously to the side.

"Nanobot, it's like a normal robot, only way smaller." Raf supplied.

Ratchet quickly tossed the nanobot into a glass container, he then turned to me. He ran a scan over me, before saying none were left.

Thank Primus.

"I bet that it's from the mask." I said, running a hand over the remains of the black metal and red glass on my face.

"I agree." Ratchet said, turning to examine the nanobot closely.

_**I know this chapter is SUUUPPPEEERRR short, but I wanted to tell you guys to take the poll I put on my profile, cuz I need your advice on the matter, my darling readers! Go now! Take the poll! I'll give you a cookie if you do! *Gives pupy dog eyes***_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack's POV**

_**I was falling, around me voices whispered into my audio receptors. Voices of everyone.**_

_**Voices of dad.**_

_**I suddenly landed hard on something.**_

_**I sat up, looking around, my spark went cold.**_

_**It was my old house...My old room...**_

_**When dad was still around.**_

_**Mom and a nine year old me were huddled in the corner. She was shaking and I was crying, she continued to try and calm me, but her blood stained face was twisted in fear as well.**_

_**The door slammed open.**_

_**Dad stormed in. Mom told me to run, and I did. Dad paid no heed and went strait for mom.**_

_**I was suddenly the younger me, seeing through his eyes. I knew what was going to happen already.**_

_**This wasn't a dream, it was a memory.**_

_**I heard mom's screams behind me, but I had no control over my younger self, and couldn't look back. I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.**_

_**I remember back then, I'd thought I could stop my dad the same way he made me stop being a 'bad son'.**_

_**I grabbed one of the sharp kitchen knives, holding it hazardously in my hand as I ran back upstairs.**_

_**Dad was kicking mom when I ran up behind him.**_

_**I raised the knife above my head...**_

_**Drove it down...**_

_**Blood stained the walls.**_

I was shaken awake by Miko.

I was screaming.

She looked scared as I sat up, panting heavily. I looked up from my spot on the berth, she placed a hand on my arm.

"Are you okay Jack? Y-you were screaming. Did you have a nightmare?"

I sighed, nodding wearily as I swung my legs over the edge of the berth and slowly stood.

"Yeah, just a nightmare, I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"  
>"Raf is wandering around base, Ratchet is off studying that nano-whatever, and everyone else is on recon."<p>

I nodded as we headed out of the medbay.

"Have you or Raf been having anymore trouble with our new bodies?"

Miko laughed.

"Well, Raf nearly blew a hole in the wall, by accident of course. And I haven't had any trouble, I've gotten use to balancing. What about you?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Nothing that I know of yet. Though I've been in stasis for most of the time."

Miko nodded, laughing.

"Oh! I forgot! I learned how to do THIS!"

Music suddenly came from her, she'd learned how to use the radio she had.

"Great, now we'll know where you'll be at all times at least." I said sarcasticly, rolling my optics but grining as well. She punched my shoulder playfully, and it made a small clang of metal. It made us both jump, but then when we realized what had made the sound, we laughed for a minute or two.

There was a sudden whirring and clicking, making us both look around in confusion. Data suddenly ran across my vision, and I realized the sound was me. My body was running self diagnostics.

"Well, that's weird."

"Wait, that was you?"

I nodded.

"My body is running a self diagnostic."

"Phew, for a sec I thought something was gonna explode!"

I gave her a weird look.

"Oh-kay...?"

We both continued heading to the main room, I nearly ran into a wall a couple of times because I was reading the diagnostic data.

When we entered the room, Ratchet was there.

And I ran into a wall completely.

A loud clang came from the contact, and as I landed, another clang echoed.

Miko was in hysterics while Ratchet was looking at me oddly. I grumbled under my breath as I stood, rubbing my sore chest plate.

"Jack? What in the name of the all spark are you doing?" Ratchet asked while Miko leaned on my for support while she continued to laugh.

"Reading data."

He gave a confused look.

"My body ran a diagnostic, reading the data from it while it's streaming." I clarified. He looked a little surprised.

"You know how to run a self diagnostic?"

"No, it just happend on it's own."

Miko continued to laugh, and I scowled at her.

"So anything new on the nanobot?" I asked, brushing Miko off and crossing over to Ratchet. he shook his head.

"The fragging thing was set to selfdestruct if tampered with."

I grimaced, stroking the last piece of mask clasped to my face plates. I then went to sit next to the groundbridge.

The thought of my nightmare/memory came up.

And for the first time, the thought of having killed my dad brought me _joy_.

And it scared me.

**Again, sorry that it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer! I put up a new poll for which two characters should be the main characters in my next story (Sequel for Lighting a Spark will take awhile). So please go and take it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I looked up from where I sat as the others came in, all now done with recharge. I smiled at Arcee as she sat down next to me, which she returned slightly before looking up at Optimus and Rachet who were now busy looking for energon.

I then realized how Miko, Raf and I being 'bots made things harder for them. They'd have to find even more energon to add to the already depleating size. I looked over at Raf and Miko, and saw the realization in their optics as well, and we all shared a look.

A sudden whirring and clicking came, and more diagnostic data streamed, everyone turned to look at me. If I'd still been human I would've flushed with embarrassment. I read the data quickly, giving a shy grin in apoligy for the disturbance of noise.

"Sorry, manual diagnostic." I said weakly, waving a hand at my head.

"I think this is the last one for awhile." I added.

Ratchet sighed, "As long as you don't run into any more walls."

"He ran into a _wall_?" Arcee asked, barely containing laughter.

"I was trying to read the data while me and Miko were heading here." I explained, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. The data vanished and I stood.

"Jack? Where are you going?" Arcee asked as I headed for the halls.

"Just gonna walk around, I haven't gotten a lot of time to get used to my new body. Don't worry, I won't blow anything up." I said before heading into the hall.

I walked around for awhile until I found what I was looking for.

The training room.

The door shut behind me as I went to the center of the room.

I closed my optics, taking a few deep breaths. I then opened my optics again, begining to fight an imaginary opponent.

I invisioned a scenario in my head.

_Blood stained the walls._

A kick and dodge.

_Policemen draging a little boy away from a corpse, "I just wanted to stop him!" He sobbed._

I added more power, it felt like my insides were on fire.

_"You useless piece of-!"_

More power.

_Cold steel slit a light tan wrist._

More power!

_All the pain, suffering, leaving in drops of blood._

MORE!

_Blood sprayed across a childs horrified face._

_Death._

_Blood._

_Pain._

"RAGH!"

I punched the wall as I cried in pain and frustration. It crumbled around my fist which now slowly dripped energon.

I realized then what had happend, what had gone through my mind, how hard I was fighting when no one was there.

I slowly removed my fist and collapsed onto my knees, lifting my hands to clutch at my head as I stared at the ground. Tears of energon slowly dripped onto the grey floor.

After awhile, the tears stopped and so did the bleeding. I slowly got back up and wiped the tears of energon from my eyes, then did the same to my fist before leaving.

When I entered the main room of the silo again, Miko and Ratchet were arguing while Raf and Bumblebee were talking animatedly. Ratchet glanced over at me, then his optics widend as he saw the torn up metal of my hand.

"Jack? What the allspark happend?" He asked, quickly coming over to me and inspecting my hand.

"Nothing, just an accident." I murmured in reply while everyone else came over. Ratchet just gave a grunt, tugging me over to the medbay and making me sit on a medical berth.

"There's stone shards in here, same composure as the walls of the silo." He stated, giving me a stern look.

"Like I said, I just ran into an accident." I replied, feeling slight anger boil in my veins.

"Jack, I can tell you are lying, what happ-"

"NOTHING HAPPEND!" I finally screamed, angrily standing. Everyone jumped, and a couple of them even stumbled.

"Just...just leave me the frag alone!" I said, quickly leaving the medbay.

**Hey guys! Finally updated, I'm gonna be working on this, 'Perfection' and maybe a new story for awhile, cause I've got brain block with 'The Only Different One'. So don't be mad! Luv u guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

I sat quietly, looking over the dusty earth bellow me.

I'd gone to the landing pad on top of base, wanting to be alone for awhile. So now I was staring down bellow, watching the sunset paint the sky orange and gold, a cool breeze passing now and then.

Why? Why did I always have to be so weak and let the past flash before my eyes?

I looked up in alarm as someone sat next to me.

Arcee.

I looked away, ashamed with how I'd acted earlier.

"Hey." She said softly, and I jumped, startled as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her shyly, nodding slightly in greeting.

"How's your hand?"

I stared down at the damaged metal, then shrugged slightly.

"It doesn't hurt much any more."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"You were training in the training room, weren't you?"

I looked up at her in alarm, and she gave a small, crooked grin.

"I've gotten my fare share of injuries from over training. From the looks of it, you got a little angry."

Her face then fell, and she placed her hand on my injured one. I flinched slightly at the small sting of pain, but brushed it aside. I'd been through much worse.

"Jack, you've gotta be carefull. For all we know, your condition could be delicate, especially after what you went through."

"Raf and Miko went through the same thing."

"Yeah, but they didn't try and train so soon. Which reminds me, where did you learn to fight like that?"

I was silent for a few moments.

"I don't know...I just followed my instincts, I guess."

"Heh, good instincts." She said, standing. I looked at her, and she gave a small grin.

"Well? C'mon, lets go back inside."

I hesitated, wondering if everyone would be mad, and Arcee saw it.

"Come on Jack, look, I have one of the worst tempers, only Ratchet has one worse than mine, and do I seem mad?"

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Then come on, hot shot, lets get inside."

I laughed slightly, standing up and following her back into base.

**Later, 3rd POV**

_A small, raven haired boy stared down at the corpse of his father, the knife the boy had used still resting in the man's lower back._

_Little Jack stared at him with shock, he'd just wanted to stop him, why was he sleeping?_

_His mother was shaking violently, sobbing slightly as she clutched at a broken rib. _

_"Mommy...?"_

_The woman looked up at the child, then moved forward slowly, edging around the corpse of the man who'd brought pain to both her and her son. June gently hugged the little boy to her, the nine year old though didn't react, simply murmured,_

_"I-I-I just wa-wanted him to-to st-stop!"_

_"I-I know sweetie, shhh, I-it's alright." June whispered to her son before slowly standing. Jack just stared at the corpse on the floor, large blue eyes burning with fear and turmoil._

_June called 911, begging them to hurry before going as quickly as she could back to her son._

_He was staring at the corpse still, probably still in shock. Blood stained his face and clothing, as well as the walls and floor. Jack suddenly reached out to touch his father's arm._

_"I...I didn't m-mean to-to!" He suddenly screamed. June stumbled back as Jack began to scream._

_"I ju-just wanted t-to stop hi-him!"_

_He continued to scream it over and over, even when the cops and ambulance arrived._

_A couple of cops had to drag him away from the still body of the man while he still screamed,_

_"I just wanted to stop him!"_

Jack awoke, screaming and sitting stark strait.

A couple of thuds came from outside the room, and then everyone burst into the room, extremely worried expresions on their faceplates.

Jack panted heavily, looking around wildly for a moment. He then realized it was just another nightmare.

"Jack? What happend?"

The navy blue and white mech looked up at Arcee, and everyone was surprised to see energon tears flowing down Jack's face. His optics were wide and haunted.

"I...I'm fine...Ju-just a bad dream." Jack replied softly, rubbing his face plates with a tired hand.

Ratchet moved forward, lifting Jack's face plate to examine him.

"Hmph, nearly gave us a spark attack when you screamed." He said before leaving.

"You sure you're okay?" Arcee asked, Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

With the extra reassurance, the 'bots left, though Miko, Raf and Arcee looked hesitant to.

Once the door shut, Jack sighed, looking around his new room again. He then looked down at the berth he sat on, new tears of energon sliping from his face to stain the berth.

"Damn..." Jack murmured in anger before laying again and falling back into recharge. His mind was merciful this time, and no dreams or nightmares disturbed the teens rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

When I woke up, I forgot for a moment where I was, but after a quick look around I remembered I now lived in Autobot HQ.

I slowly sat up as my mind went over everything that had happend in the past few days for what felt like the hundreth time.

The one thing I couldn't stop thinking about constantly was what Megatron said about the effects the mask had. How it would slowly make me hate the 'bots, but how was that possible?

I shook my head, banishing the thought. The mask had been removed (even if it was painfull) and it's effects probably hadn't effected me.

I jumped, looking up when the door to my room opened. Miko stepped in, smiling down at me.

"Hey, you're up! Docbot sent me to get'cha, he's giving us all full check ups since last time was only a quick check." She said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder to emphasize her words.

I nodded.

"Yeah, got it. I'll be there in a sec." I mumbled as I stretched my arms above my head. She shrugged then left, her radio turning on and blasting out some music.

I smiled, shaking my head before standing. I rolled my shoulders a couple times, loosening my shoulders a little, then headed out.

As I walked into the main room of the silo, I saw a sight that was hilarious.

Miko, twisted up in a million wires of a now broken machine, she was upside down. Raf was dealing with his weapons system that had, I guessed, activated of it's own acord. Ratchet stood over the both of them, yelling.

It was hillarious until I saw Raf's face. Miko was used to the yelling, and easily brushed it off. But Raf wasn't used to the loud bellow of the angry medbot, and his expression was that of one about to cry.

I felt a wave of anger wash over me.

Why weren't the others stopping Ratchet? Even Optimus wasn't doing a thing!

**3rd POV**

"Miko! Really, can you not keep your balance well for one second anymore? Is it that hard to control a weapon system? Both of you-!"

Ratchet fell silent suddenly as a hand gripped his shoulder, squeezing slightly in silent warning. The medbot turned slightly and looked behind him to see Jack.

"I think they get the message, Ratchet."

Everyone was surprised at how strong and scarily calm Jack's voice was, almost like Optimus.

"Jack. I see you're awake, I'm afraid this matter doesn't concern you though-"

"They are my friends, Ratchet. Have you even looked at Raf? Miko is use to your yelling, but he isn't." Jack replied, nodding his head in Raf's direction.

The medbot glanced at the young 'bot, then his gaze returned to Jack.

"I realize your concern, but he should learn to control his weapons system."

Jack's grip tightend, and Ratchet's optics widend at how much strength Jack had.

"He will learn, but Ratchet, he's still a kid, Miko and Raf, even me! We're all young. We weren't born like this, it'll take us a long time to adjust. I don't think _yelling_ will help." Jack said, giving one last tight squeeze to the medbot's shoulder in silent warning. He then moved to Raf, smiling in a comforting way and patting the small 'bots shoulder.

"Do you think you can dissable your weapons?" Jack asked kindly while everyone watched him in shock. Raf hesitantly nodded, then a look of concentration crossed his faceplates. As his arm returned to normal, Jack grinned.

"Awesome." Jack said, making Raf smile happily and laugh. The navy and white mech then moved over to Miko, helping untangle her.

"Gonna have to keep an optic on you, huh?" Jack teased. Miko glared playfully as she strugled around.

"HeyheyHEY! Hold still!" Jack laughed out as he continued to untangle the femme.

The other 'bots were stunned at how Jack handled the situation, but Ratchet was the most surprised. When he'd looked Jack in the optics, he saw a coldness that should only be seen within 'cons.

Ratchet sighed, going to stand by a medical berth and waiting for Jack to be finished. When Jack straitend and pulled Miko to her feet, Ratchet gestured to the berth. Jack went, sitting down and waiting patiently while Ratchet started up the medical monitor.

A few tests later and Ratchet was handing Jack a cube of energon.

Jack tilted his head and examined the glowing liquid.

"You're running low on energon, Raf and Miko have already had some and their energon levels are good. Don't look at me like that, it's perfectly safe, you're no longer a human."

Jack cautiosly put the cube to his lips and tipped it, allowing the energon to flow down his throat.

It felt like someone had dumped cold water on him, his weariness evaporating. When the cube was empty, Jack placed it aside.

"You have unnaturaly high stress levels." Ratchet comented as he examined the collected data.

"Besides that, you seem to be in perfect condition except for a couple of dents and scratches. That's not a surprise, you _were_ of course, on the Nemisis. I'll fix those and then you'll all need to find alt forms." Ratchet said, directing the last to all three of the young 'bots. Miko gave a excited cheer, and Raf smiled. But Jack...

He was staring at nothing, brow furrowed, showing he was deep in thought.

"Jack?"

The teen mech's optics snapped to Ratchet, and he nodded, showing he'd heard.

Optimus suddenly spoke.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee. Take Rafeal and Miko to find their alt modes, we will send Jack to join you after he is repaired."

All of the 'bots nodded, and, after activating the groundbridge, left with Miko and Raf in tow.

Optimus went over to Ratchet and Jack, watching as the medbot made Jack lie down on the medical berth. Ratchet checked Jack's throat, grumbling in anger when he saw small dents from fingers in the metal.

"What the frag happend?" Ratchet asked as he began to repair the metal on the throat first.

"Megatron was what happend." Jack said, voice dead.

"He grabbed me in a choke, tossed me to the ground. I made him angry, Megatron can't stand defiance, and man, I was _defying_." Jack added, giving a humorless laugh.

Optimus and Ratchet shared a look. Ratchet moved on to the small dents in Jack's arms and chasis.

"Hmph, you look like you went through a war."

"When I they made me spar, I had at least three matches with two seekers, once I had to spar three. I was lucky."

Ratchet's brow raised in surprise.

"Lucky indeed if you managed to hold off three seekers."

Optimus moved forward to stand next to the berth, looking down at the mech.

"Are you still in pain?"

Jack gave a half hearted smile.

"Not anymore, no. It stoped after I got the mask off and went into stasis. Anyway, I've been through worse." He replied.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at Jack in surprise and slight concern.

Soon, all repairs were finished, and Ratchet let Jack stand.

"You're free to go, just don't get dented up again."

Jack laughed, nodding.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best not to."

Ratchet nodded, satisfied before going and reactivating the groundbridge. Jack thanked him, then walked through.

**Later, Jack's POV**

Getting our alt modes had been...intresting, to say the least.

Raf and I had picked it up pretty quickly, him choosing a 2011 porsche boxter spider. While I'd chosen a 2012 koenigsegg agera r.

Miko had quite a bit of trouble, but, after a few very _colorful_ words, she managed it, in the end choosing a 2012 lotus esprit.

Now we all stood together, chating about random things, until a subject came up.

"I don't know what we're gonna do 'bout our parents, my mom would freak out, though I bet my dad would think this is totally sweet!" Miko exclaimed. I stayed quiet, simply crossing my arms as I nodded.

"Your dad must be just like you if you're right." Raf comented, earning a few laughs from everyone.

"Yeah, my dad's awesome!"

"My dad's pretty cool...I mean, he wouldn't be thrilled about me being an Autobot, but he's really good with electronics and can take apart an xbox like nobodies buisness."

"I feel sorry for the xbox." Miko joked, everyone but I laughed, then Miko turned to me, and I felt my insides turn cold.

"What about you Jack? Was your dad really awesome or what?"

I turned away slightly.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I felt everyone's confusion, and my optics closed as I sighed.

"What? C'mon! Your dad can't have been that lame."

"It's not that he was _lame_, it's that I don't want to _talk about it_." I replied sharply as I looked at her. She jumped in surprise.

"But-"

"I'm gonna go for a drive, now that I can." I cut in as I moved away from the others.

"Jack?"

I paused, looking at Arcee, I then smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Base isn't too far, I'll be back before you know it."

I then shifted into my alt form, the sensation still strange to me.

"See ya guys later." I said, starting off down the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**?, Jack's POV**

I finally stopped after around half an hour of driving.

I'd gone off road, trying to find a private place to think. I'd found it, a small grotto, shaded by the high, dusty stone walls around it.

I sighed as I leapt down into the grotto, landing quietly. I then moved, standing with my back leaning against the stone wall of the grotto, arms crossed. I let my head fall and optics shut as I mulled things over in my head.

I remembered my dad clear as day, though I didn't want to, and I always wondered if I'd someday be free of his control. Even though he was dead, I was still terrified. I now had an enemy that was just like him, or at least mostly.

I sighed sadly, lifting a hand to touch the fragment of the black and red mask on the edge of my lower faceplates. I then shut my optics tightly, tears threatening to spill.

I'd never be free.

_A screaming child._

Never be free of the fear.

_"You are nothing but a-"_

The pain.

_"Jack!" A woman screamed._

The anger.

_Blood splatered across a small face and stained the walls._

The darkness.

_"I just wanted to stop him!"_

My optics snapped open, my breathing ragged. My hands shook slightly, I realized, moving the hand from the mask piece and looking at it in surprise.

A thunderous sound echoed through the stillness and the ground suddenly trembled.

I stumbled, looking up sharply to see...

"Megatron." I growled, quickly going into a deep fighting stance. He chuckled, simply moving forward a few paces.

"I see you removed the mask, or at least, mostly." He comented, gesturing to the edge of my faceplates. My eyes narrowed.

In my vision, I saw my father for a moment before he dissapeared, Megatron in his place.

They were both the same.

They were both sick, twisted bastards.

"What do you want?" I hissed, earning another dark chuckle from the 'con leader. He casually placed his arms behind his back, standing like a soldier might.

"I decided to see how you were progressing, youngling. You are going to become a great warrior soon, that I am sure of."

"Yeah, well, it won't be good for you, I'm sided with the 'bots, with my _family_."

"You forget, the mask has some effects that will...persuade you that you're on the wrong side."

I glared at him with enough heat to match Unicron.

"I'd _never_ side with the 'cons. You're as twisted as my father." I hissed.

I then realized what I'd said, and instantly regreted it.

Megatron looked at me with a new found curiosity. He began slowly pacing, watching me closely.

"Is that so? If he was like me, then he must have been quite the human. Did he cause pain?"

I fllinched ever so slightly.

"Did he cause fear?"

I felt my my breath grow slightly heavy as the memories began to flood back with his words.

"Did he spill human _blood_?"

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed, charging.

I attacked, my rage making my body feel on fire. I continued to barage Megatron with attacks, but he was able to block some. When he landed a strike, I didn't care. Even when his claws ripped the metal on my shoulder, and energon began to spill from it, I didn't feel anything.

All I wanted was the flashes of memory to stop, for the fear to stop.

For _everything_ to stop.

Megatron laughed.

"I see, and what happend to him? Did your femme creator kill him?"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" I screamed, landing a kick square on his chasis and sending him back a few feet. He looked slightly surprised, then sudden realization flashed through his blood colored optics. He smirked widely, and I felt my blood...no, my energon run cold.

"I see...How did you kill him?"

My optics shut tightly as memories flashed through my head.

_The knife reflected the face of a child._

_"Jack! RUN!"_

_The knife lifted, the small hand holding it quivering._

_"DADDY!"_

_The knife drove down._

_"I..."_

_Blood stained the walls._

_"I just wanted to stop him!"_

I was snapped out of my memories when Megatron slammed his fist into me.

I realized then that I couldn't win this battle, not with my past flashing before my eyes and Megatron twisting my mind with the new found information.

I Ratchet.

"I need an emergency groundbridge."

_**"Jack? What's happening?"**_

"Stuck in a battle with Megatron." Was all I said before ending the conection and continuing to attack.

As soon as the groundbridge opened, I landed a kick on Megatron, sending him crashing to the ground, I then ran through the vortex of green.

I paused, looking over my shoulder at Megatron.

"Yeah, my dad was a twisted bastard like you, and you both deserve to die." I glared at him.

"And I'll be the one to kill you."

I then went through the groundbridge.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

When Jack appeared, everyone was shocked.

Jack was dented in many places, and a few large gashes ran over his right shoulder. Energon dripped down his arms, off his finger tips.

"By the allspark..." Ratchet muttered, he then rushed Jack into the medbay.

"I just repaired you, and then you go and fight _Megatron_?"

Jack sighed as he lay on the medical berth. Everyone else took different positions around the medbay.

"It's not my fault that Megatron decided to drop in." Jack replied dryly as Ratchet cleaned away the energon.

"Jack, why did you engage him instead of calling for an emergency bridge?" Optimus asked as he moved to stand next to the berth.

"Because I had no other choice then to engage him."

"Everyone always has a choice, Jack. Why did you engage him?"

"Well, I didn't have a choice, and I don't want to tell you." Jack replied, voice slightly sharper with growing irritation. Optimus and the others frowned.

"Jack, it must have been a reason of immportance. You need to tell us." Optimus said.

Jack suddenly sat up, slamming his fist on the medical berth. Raf jumped and hid behind Miko, who yelped. 'Bee chirped in alarm while Bulk stumbled and Arcee flinched in shock. Ratchet looked at Jack with incredulous optics, and Optimus' brow raised.

"It _isn't _immportant, for Primus' sake! I DON'T take any comands from you like the others, so it's my FRAGING DECISION!" Jack yelled in anger. He then stood, storming out of the medbay and heading for the training room.

Miko turned to look at everyone else, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"What's up with him?"

Optimus sighed.

**Jack's POV**

I finished off the last holographic enemy, breathing heavily as it disspersed in a burst of static. I turned to go put in the codes for the next holographic scenario, but to my surprise, saw Optimus.

I looked away, guilt making my circuts twist.

"Oh...Hey, Optimus..." I murmured as I went to the hologram projector.

"Jack. You seem to be frustraited, ever since you returned."

"Y-yeah...Look, I'm sorry for...for snapping at you in the medbay. I'm just...I fragging hate Megatron. Especially for making Raf and Miko go through so much pain..."

"You forget, he made you go through it as well." Optimus said, moving to stand next to me. I gave a slight, humorless laugh, placing a hand on either side of the console and leaning on it slightly.

"I...I probably deserved to go through that pain. Sorta...atone for my sins, I guess." I replied. I jumped slightly when Optimus placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Jack, no matter who one is, or what they have done in their lifetime, they do not deserve to suffer in such a way as Miko, Rafeal and yourself. I am also sure that you have done nothing that can be considered a sin."

"Yeah, maybe. Once I relieve the last of my stress, I'll go get the rest of me fixed up." I replied, starting to enter the codes.

But Optimus gently moved my hand away from the console, then moved to the middle of the floor. I tilted my head in confusion, he simply gestured to the floor in front of him.

He wanted to spar?

I moved over to stand twenty feet away from him, then slowly shifted into a fighting stance, though it was hesitant, because I wasn't exactly sure if this was wise.

He was a _Prime_ for fragging sake.

He shifted slightly, then nodded.

I took a breath.

Then attacked.

**Alright, everyone. Thank Hexalys for the awesome idea that I used (You are amazing)! Also, tell her to work on her stories, I'm starting to lose my sanity waiting for her to update her awesome stories! Anywho, I hope you like this chap!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

Optimus was an amazing fighter.

We'd been sparring for seven minutes, and he managed to dodge many of my attacks and dealt quite a few blows as well.

I could see why he was such an amazing Prime.

Not that I couldn't see it before.

My anger was gone, and I felt extremely content now. I wondered if _this_ was how it felt to be with a father that didn't beat you. I was smiling slightly, and Optimus was as well.

We finally finished sparring, and I dropped my hands, catching my breath.

"You fight well." Optimus comented, and I grinned.

"I guess, but I can't hold a candle to a Prime." I replied, leaning over and resting my hands on my knee's as my breath slowed back to normal.

"You've been distracted lately, would you mind my asking why?"

I blinked in surprise, then sighed, giving a sad smile.

"Just been remembering things I'd rather not. Don't worry 'bout it, Optimus." I said shortly before straitening.

"I should probably go get the rest of my dents repaired before Ratchet comes to skin me alive." I said, laughing slightly. Optimus nodded, accompaning me as I headed to the medbay again.

**Later**

_**I cried out in pain as I was tossed into a wall. Mom was beging my dad to stop, that I didn't do anything.**_

_**He turned on her, raising a hand to smack her.**_

_**"Stop it!" I screamed as I slowly sat up, tears and blood dripping down my face. He turned away from my mom.**_

_**He lifted the knife in his hand, blood smeared its gleaming edge.**_

_**He grabbed me, and dragged the knife across my shoulder and collar bone.**_

_**I screamed in pain.**_

I woke up abruptly, gasping as my optics snapped open.

My breathing was hard and my insides felt as though they were on fire, and something wet dripped down my cheek.

I was crying.

Scrap.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get any more recharge like everyone else. I swung my legs off the berth and stood, rolling my shoulders and neck for a klick. I then headed out of my quarters. I wandered around for awhile, then went into the main room. It was silent, everyone in deep stasis in their designated quarters.

I went over to the monitor, looking at the map it displaid for a moment. I jumped with a start as a whirring and clicking sounded, then I realized it was just a manual diagnostic.

The data scrolled over my vision, but then stopped half way, and a few of the words blinked red.

My stress levels were off the chart.

The data then continued awhile longer until it, again, halted. More red flashing words.

These made words made me freeze.

The data was a single word that flashed back and forth between two things.

Autobot and Decepticon.

It couldn't tell which I was allied with.

Could this be because of the mask? Or was my behavior exibiting both traits of 'bots and 'cons?

The data finished, and vanished from my sight. I shut my optics, feeling dread and confusion and so many other things.

"Jack?"

My optics flashed open, and I turned around quickly.

Raf stood just inside the hallway, watching me with bother concern and curiosity. I sighed with relief, then smiled kindly at him.

"Raf. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same." Raf replied as he smile slightly and came over.

"I couldn't sleep, decided I'd rather move around since I know I won't be able to get back to sleep." I explained as I crossed my arms.

"But what if you get in trouble? Ratchet will probably think you broke something or-"

"Nah, don't worry. It'll be fine, I'm not touching anything anyway." I replied, laughing quietly as he yawned.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep, you'll need all the rest you can get." I coaxed, gently grabing his shoulders and turning him to the hall. I gave him a tiny push, sending him on his way.

He paused, looking over at me.

"Good night Jack."

I smiled, inclining my head in farewell. He then left, and I was again alone with my thoughts.

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Megatron stood, staring at the many holographic screens before him. But his mind was on other things, a faint smirk crossing his features.

"He is more like a Decepticon before the virus was even planted." He mused alloud.

"Even with so little information, I managed to twist his mind. If I can break into his memory banks..." Megatron's malicious smirk grew as he began to formulate a truely despicible plan.

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

When Ratchet and Optimus entered the main room of the silo, they were surprised to see Jack, leaning on a wall, head tipped down and eyes closed in deep thought.

Ratchet walked over to the navy and white 'bot, going to gently shake Jack's shoulder to see if he was in stasis. But the moment his hand came withing three inches, a white and blue hand snapped up to wrap around his wrist, and a pair of silver optics snapped up to stare at Ratchet.

Ratchet was surprised at the young mech's reflexes

"Jack, what are you doing out here, you battled Megatron, you need rest!" Ratchet chided sourly.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back into recharge, decided I'd rather move around." Jack replied as his optics again slid shut and returned to his previous position.

Knowing that there was no talking to him while he was sleep, or...recharge, deprived. The medbot sighed, going over to the monitor. Once the medbot turned away, Jack's head tilted slightly towards Optimus' direction, and two silver orbs opened to return the Prime's steady gaze. A ghost of a smile crossed Jack's lips, and he inclined his head in greeting to the Prime before moving away from the wall.

Optimus watched as Jack left the room. The teen nodded in greeting to 'Bee and Arcee as he passed them and went down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Everyone jumped when Miko came into the main room along with Raf, her radio blaring. Ratchet scowled at her, then turned back to the monitor.

"Hey guys! How's it hagin'?" Miko asked cheerily as Raf went to stand with 'Bee. Everyone gave their own form of greeting, and Miko turned as Jack rentered the room, juggling mulitpule cubes of energon.

"Take one if you want one." He said, smiling at everyone.

Miko and Raf jumped at the chance, both hungry after the events of the previous day. Bulk grabbed one as he entered the room from behind Jack, thanking the teen and greeting everyone else.

Jack smiled, carefully handling the last five cubes. He gently tossed one to 'Bee, who caught it easily, and the last four he carried over to Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet, who each took one with thanks, and Jack took his own, holding it gingerly in his hands.

"Miko, can you please turn it down a little? I can't hear myself think." Jack asked Miko. The femme opened her mouth to protest, but Jack gave her a warning look, and her protest was lost in her throat. She closed her mouth, and her radio turned down so that it was at a bearible level. Jack inclined his head in thanks, then looked over at everyone else as he leaned back against the wall.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked before taking a sip of the energon. Optimus glanced at the monitor, then spoke.

"We have located an energon mine, so while we are on recon, Raf, Miko and yourself shall remain here."

"Aww!" Miko cried out, making Raf laugh slightly.

"But we've been cooped up in here! We only got to go outside yesterday, when we got our awesome alt modes." Miko said, scowling as she crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"You're still recovering from your transformations, it's too dangerous for all of you untill you learn to use your weapons systems." Ratchet explained, annoyed at the femme's antics.

A look of thought crossed Jack's face, and he then spoke up.

"We could stay close, you know, and could probably help out with bringing the energon back. I'd like to get out of the base for awhile too, Raf?" The small mech next to 'Bee nodded eagerly, earning a grin from Jack. Jack then looked at Optimus.

"But it's up to you in the end, really."

Optimus nodded.

"It is fine, as long as you all stay close to us, I see no reason why not." He replied.

Miko jumped up, yelling out in joy while Raf smiled brightly. Jack grinned slightly, inclining his head in thanks before continuing to down the rest of his energon.

**?, Jack's POV**

I chuckled, grbbing Miko as she tripped and lifting her back onto her feet.

"You might wanna be careful, Miko. Gravity doesn't seem to like you today."

She tried to scowl at me, but then laughed, failing her attempt.

Miko, Raf and I jumped in surprise as another blast shook the ground. The others had been blasting at the side of a cliff for awhile, slowly getting closer to the energon embedded deeply in the rock. I glanced at Raf and Miko before jumping down to where Arcee was from the cliff opitsite the one the energon was in.

She glaned, sparing a smile before letting out another shot. I moved to stand next to her, staring into the crater she was making.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked over the others blasts.

She pondered it for a second, eyes scanning the area. She then nodded.

"Could you clear the rubble over there? I'll be moving onto that spot next." She asked, pointing to an area a little bit aways. I nodded.

"Sure."

I sprinted over to the pile of loose stones and rubble, then bent down, carefully hefting up a large piece and moving it to stand at the foot of the oppostie cliff.

As I continued this, Miko and Raf soon joined me, working together to move away some of the large rubble as well.

But then I felt something strange. I gently set down the boulder I held, and looked upwards at the sky.

Something was there, I didn't know what, or _who_, but I knew something was coming. It itched at my processers, then I felt my optics widen in realization.

Megatron.

I grabbed Miko and Raf, taking a powerful leap backwards and pulling them with me. They yelped, and everyone looked at me. I let Miko and Raf go, and they stumbled back a bit, then it appeared.

Jets. About ten, most were seekers besides one, Megatron. And two cars raced forward, Knockout and Break down.

They all shifted, and Megatron landed along with the seekers, making the ground tremble and a loud sound echo through the still air.

'Bee took Raf and Miko, leading them away from the fight, but I refused to follow them, and took a fighting stance as Megatron smirked.

I was ready for a fight.

He took a stance as well, and we both charged at each other.

"Jack!"

I ignored Optimus' yell, knowing he'd try to stop me if I listened to him. I dodged Megatron's first attack, kicking up into his chasis.

The seekers, Knockout and Breakdown all circled us, keeping the 'bots away.

"What do you want?" I growled as he managed a punch to my shoulder. He laughed darkly.

"I found our last conversation...intriguing. I decided that I wish to learn more about your very _fasinating_ past." He revealed a small device in his hand, and I dodged as he tried to slam into me.

"With this, I can see into your memory banks, can see _everything_ you are trying to lock away."

My insides twisted painfully as fear tore through me. I growled darkly, and my mind was clouded with anger.

"You _bastard_." I hissed as I charged at him again.

We were both damaged, but it wasn't serious wounds. Mostly dents and scratches, but he'd been able to leave a small gash across my chasis, and I'd managed to leave a gash of my own across the side of his helm.

The others had managed to slam through the seekers and two ground-bound 'cons, I looked to see what was happening, and if the everyone was okay.

That's when Megatron pushed the device in his hand to my helm.

I screamed as memories flashed through my mind.

_The knife._

_"Jack!"_

_It was raised._

_"Dad...?"_

_The knife fell._

_"No!"_

_Blood stained everything._

_"I just wanted to stop him!"_

_I was stuck, blood and shadows surrounded me, my fathers harsh voice whispering horrid words into my audio receptors._

_"NO!"_

"Jack!"

I stumbled backwards, falling as Megatron pulled the device away, a smirk of victory on his face plates.

Optimus caught me before I collided with the ground.

I felt so weak, and terrified, I was stuck in a world of pain and blood.

**3rd POV**

Everyone was shocked as Jack went limp, trembling uncontrolibly and hands twitching, grabbing at the ground. Arcee looked up at Megatron, glaring with hatred as she sat on her knee's next to Jack, pulling his head to rest on her lap.

"What did you do to him you fraging scrapheap?" She asked, voice full of rage as she placed a hand on Jack's cheek in worry.

Megatron chuckled.

"I meerly was satisfying my...curiosity. He will be fine after a little time has passed." Megatron replied, turning away as a groundbridge appeared, the other 'cons went in first. Just as he was about to enter the vortex, Megatron stopped, looking over his shoulder at the 'bots.

"Besides, it would be a waste for such a fine fighter to simply die when I could use him for so much more." He stated, lip curling to reveal his sharp dentas in a grin that made the 'bots stiffen.

He chuckled one last time before going through the bridge, which then vanished.

Everyone looked back down at Jack, who was trembling, hands still scrabling on the ground as though looking for a hold. He was crying energon and small whimpers and sobs left his lips.

Miko and Raf ran to kneel next to Jack while Optimus Ratchet for an emergency groundbridge.

_**Wow, that took awhile for me to come up with! I hope you like it! So listen up, I'm going somewhere for a week, where the internet connection might be slow, so don't be surprised if updates are scarce, if any. Lol, love you all!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Everyone stood in the main room of the silo, waiting for Ratchet to come tell them if Jack would be alright.

June Darby, too, stood in the room. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and her eyes were down cast, tears welling in them.

In the medbay, Ratchet was looking at the medical monitor, glancing at the navy and white mech now and then in concern. He couldn't understand this. Jack's systems were all fine, no virus' or nanobots, his wounds from the fight weren't severe enough to cause his state.

His stress levels were off the chart, and his vents were working over time to cool his overheating systems. He was in a total panic that blocked everything else out.

He was trapped in a world all his own.

In a terrible, terrible world.

Ratchet sighed as he rested his gaze on Jack, who shook with terror, and who's hands gripped the edge of the berth in a death grip.

"Just hold on, Jack. Fight through it." The medic muttered, voice surprisingly gentle.

**Jack's POV**

_Blood and shadows._

_They swirled around me like a tornado, I couldn't escape._

_I heard my dad's voice whisper harsh words, and his cruel laughter._

_I collapsed to my knee's, covering my audio receptors, trying to keep the words out of my head, but my attempts were in vain as the words only grew louder._

_"You're a murderer, Jack. No matter what species you are..."_

_"They'd never accept you if you told them the truth..."_

_"They'd kill you...!"_

_"NO! THEY WOULDN'T DO THAT!" I screamed, my eyes burned as tears of energon continued to stream down my face._

_"They'd PUT YOU DOWN LIKE THE MONSTER YOU ARE!" My father's voice screamed in return, he laughed darkly as I shook my head and trashed around, clawing at my audio receptors._

_"No...I-I DIDN'T M-MEAN T-T-TO!" I sobbed out, head turned to the blood splattered sky._

**3rd POV**

Everyone looked up as Ratchet entered the room, looking exhausted as he moved over to the 'bots and June. Everyone listened eagerly, hoping Jack was alright.

"Jack will not off-line, that I know for sure. Whatever is happening to him is mental, it has nothing to do with the injuries he sustained from his battle with Megatron. Could you hear any of their conversation when they were fighting?"

"No, we were to busy trying to break through the wall of 'cons." Arcee replied as she looked down, expresion drowned in guilt and sorrow. Ratchet sighed.

"It seems that his state is a side effect from the device Megatron used. He will return to normal, given time. At the moment, all we can do is wait." Ratchet explained, watching everyone as their features contorted with different emotions.

A sudden mumbling came from the medbay, and everyone rushed to see what was happening (Miko gently lifting and bringing June).

Jack was laying on the berth, tears leaking from his closed optics. He mumbled words to soft and jumbled for anyone to understand, except one. June knew what he was saying.

She heard it over the years many times, when Jack was asleep. She turned to the femme that held her.

"Miko, please, could you set me down next to him? I know how to handle this."

The black and pink femme nodded, setting the raven haired woman down next to her son-turned-mech.

"Can you truely help him, Ms. Darby?"

The nurse looked up, nodding in reply to Optimus.

"The muttering, the way he's trying to move away from something in his mind...It's happend to him for years...Almost everytime he sleeps. I know what to do, how to help him." June said, meeting Optimus' optics with a confident gaze. She then moved to stand next to Jack's head.

She reached forward, gently caressing his warm, metal cheek.

"Hey...Jack...come on sweetie, It's all in your head...Wake up, remember what you've told me? You've got people you want to protect...so come back and do that...you want to protect me, don't you...?"

**Jack's POV**

_I stopped thrashing, my optics snapping wide open as I heard my mom's voice._

_"You want to protect me, don't you...?"_

_That was right! I had people to protect, I'd told mom that ever since I was little. I had no time to talk with kids, I'd told her, I had people to protect after all!_

_This was a dream! Another horrifying, twisted dream. I found my strength and voice again, then screamed out._

_"I'm not a monster! I'm not a murderer! I'm a PROTECTOR!"_

_The blood and darkness vanished, the sky was no longer stained red, and my father's voice died just as quickly._

_I then woke up._

**3rd POV**

Everyone jumped when Jack sat up, stark strait. Miko barely caught June as the woman stumbled back, nearly falling off the berth.

Jack was breathing heavily, but no longer cried. His optics were no longer dim with fear and sadness as they had been when last they were open, but bright with the unusual strength they always held.

He looked around wildly for a moment, but then realized with relief that he was back at base. Everyone was watching him with concern, but Jack smiled at them reassuringly.

"Jack, how do you feel?" Arcee asked, moving forward to rest a hand on Jack's shoulder. The teen shrugged.

"I...I feel alright. What happend?"

Arcee, remembering how Jack had gone and fought Megatron alone, punched Jack, _hard_, on the arm. He yelped, nearly falling backwards off the berth before regaining his balance.

"You fraging fought Megatron, you scrap-headed-!"

"Arcee." Optimus cut her off, voice stern as he nodded at Raf, reminding the blue femme that the young 'bot was better off not hearing the language she wished to use.

Optimus then looked at Jack, who was looking around the room, and shifting to the side slightly as to not squash June.

"Jack, why did you fight Megatron alone? You could have been severely injured." Optimus asked as Jack's silver optics flashed up to look at him.

"Because it was me that he was after, there was no way to avoid it. He wasn't going to off-line me, didn't you see?" Jack explained, watching as the everyone (June and Ratchet excluded) thought over the earlier events. Miko was the first to speak.

"He didn't use any guns or anything, he was trying to get that weird lookin' thing on ya. What was that, anyway?"

Jack shrugged.

"Can't tell you."

"What?" Everyone asked with shock, and in a few cases, anger. The navy and white mech swung his legs off the berth, gently stroking the fragment of black and red mask on the corner of his faceplates.

"What happend between Megatron and I in that fight is a personal matter, sorry."

"A personal matter?" Bulk yelled incredulously, making almost everyone jump.

"We don't keep secrets from you, but you decide that you can keep everything locked up tight?" Bulkhead stepped forward and glared as he continued.

"Optimus has trusted you with key to Vector Sigma and the rest fo us have trusted you with the very knowledge of our _existance_ and here you are, basicly saying that you-"

"Bulk." He ignored Arcee.

"Don't-"

'Bee chirped, but he too was ignored.

"Fraging-"

"Bulkhead." Ratchet's warning went unheeded.

"Trust us!"

Everything was silent, and the tension was palpable. Jack's head was tilted downward, and his optics were shut.

He then looked up at Bulk with an emotion that was cold as ice. Jack stood slowly, and Bulk stepped back slightly.

"Everyone has a right to decide who they confide in. I've chosen to confide in no one, this is my problem, and mine alone. You all have more important things to worry about, especially when it comes to finding energon, since there's more need for it than ever." Jack then turned, going to the medbay entrance. He paused for a moment, then turned slightly, giving everyone a bright smile.

"I promise, I'll tell you. But now just isn't the time. I'd sugest that while Megatron has his focus on me, you should use the distraction to get energon before them. 'Night everyone."

Everyone watched him with shock as he left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Jack stared at the ceiling from his laying position on his berth. Everything was silent, everyone else in deep stasis.

The reason Jack was still awake was foolish, in his opinion.

He was scared.

Scared that he'd dream of his nightmarish memories, scared that he'd find actual joy in the thought of killing his father.

With a sigh, Jack swung his legs off the berth, sitting up and absent mindedly brushing a hand over the fragment of black and red mask. Why had Megatron wanted to keep only him? Jack remembered how he'd tossed Miko and Raf at the 'bot's feet, saying that they were 'failed experiments'. He'd only planned to keep Jack, but why...?

The door suddenly opened, and Jack looked up, surprised to see Raf. he stood there, hesitant before stepping into the room.

"Raf? What're you doing? I thought you were in stasis." Jack asked, patting the spot beside him in invitation.

Raf moved forward, sitting down next to the navy and white mech. Jack smiled, keeping quiet and allowing Raf to organize his thoughts and build up his courage to speak.

"I...I can't recharge. I-I realized...I'll n-never see my parents...never see them a-again..."

Jack's optics widend in surprise, but then he smiled gently and reached forward, pulling Raf to his chasis and hugging the young mech. Raf burried his head into Jack's chasis, taking the comfort the older 'bot offered.

"Shh...It's okay..." Jack murmured, gently rubbing Raf's back and using a hand to comfortingly stroke Raf's helm.

Jack understood that now Raf had no one to turn to. He was a 'bot, he couldn't see his mom or dad or siblings anymore, and neither could Miko. At least he still had his mom, she knew about Autobots and such, but Miko and Raf...

Jack looked down in surprise when Raf's body wracked with small, short sobs. Jack rested his chin on top of Raf's head, and whispered comforting words to him, letting Raf cry.

Soon his murmuring changed. Jack nearly jumped in shock when his vocals changed into strange clicks and chirps.

He was speaking _Cybertronian_.

Jack quickly calmed down, letting the somehow familiar language flow from his lips.

Both Raf and Jack looked up when the door once again opened. Miko came in and saw Jack and the crying Raf. Her faceplates showed that she'd come to the same realization as Raf. Her optics flicked to Jack's face. Jack smiled, moving so that while one arm held Raf, his other arm was open.

Miko quickly moved forward, jumping onto the berth and pressing herself into Jack's free side.

Both younger 'bots cried, slowly falling into recharge while Jack murmured in Cybertronian to them both.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I smiled down at Miko and Raf.

I'd been up all night, even after they'd fallen asleep, I'd continued to let the strange, yet beautiful Cybertronian words leave my lips and echo quietly.

I moved my arm away as Miko woke up, yawning widely. She slowly sat up, then stared at me, blinking. I grinned, pressing a finger to my lips and sending a pointed glance at Raf.

Miko quickly nodded, before quietly thanking me and going off to get energon for all three of us.

I closed my optics as I continued to speak softly to Raf in Cybertronian.

Soon, he woke up as well. He looked up at me for a moment, then I smiled at him, and got one in return.

"I...thank you, for doing that for me and Miko...I know we both appreciate what you did." Raf said, and I inclined my head to him before shifting so that my arm was free once again.

"I didn't know you could speak Cybertronian." Raf comented, and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, neither did I." I admitted, and we both laughed.

The door opened and Miko came in, holding three cubes of energon.

"Hey? What's so funny?" She asked as Raf and I each took a cube.

"Ah, nothing. You wouldn't understand." I replied. Miko pouted and playfully punched me in the shoulder, then all three of us laughed as I moved, letting her sit on the berth as well.

All three of us sat there on the berth, talking, laughing...It was like all our worries and problems just melted away.

Miko and Raf were laughing at a joke (Made at my expense) when the door opened. We all looked up to see Arcee, 'Bee, Bulk, Ratchet and Optimus, all standing there, the first three looking paniced.

Miko, Raf and I all laughed, realizing that, since Miko and Raf weren't in their quarters, they thought something happend to them.

They stared at us in surprise, and I raised my cube of energon in a silent cheers before taking a large gulp.

_**Okay, I know it's short, but I wanted to get this out! Cute little friendship chapie! ENJOY!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Nemisis, 3rd POV**

Megatron smirked darkly as he continued down the hall.

He'd been...surprised, to say the least, but also delighted when he'd activated the device and had seen just how dark Jack's past was.

Jack had so much darkness in his mind, it would be easy to twist, to mold.

To corrupt.

**Autobot Base, Jack's POV**

_I was slammed into a wall, and I gave a cry of pain as I fell to the floor._

_"You are a useless, pathetic excuse of a human being!" My dad yelled at me as he grabbed me, lifting me by my throat._

_I kicked in a desperate attempt to escape. He lost his grip and I fell to the ground._

_I looked over and saw my dad's discarded knife. I grabbed it and stabbed it into his left leg._

_He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. I ran over to my mom, who was unconsious in the corner, sitting on my knee's next to her and trying to wake her up._

_My dad growled, and I looked over my shoulder to see him reaching for me..._

I woke up abruptly, sitting up and breathing heavily.

I looked around for a moment, regestering my quarters, and that I'd just been in another one of my nightmarish memories.

Sighing, I got up, knowing it was going to be, yet again, a sleepless night (Or stasisless, whichever you prefer).

I walked out of my quarters and headed into the main room of the silo, which was once again, empty. I went and stood by the cement deck, back leaning against the small wall, and I tilted my head up to stare at the ceiling of the silo.

"Just how long will you haunt me...?" I whispered, as though expecting an answer. I gave a quiet, short laugh when the only reply I was given was silence.

"Thats what I thought."

He crossed his arms, optics shut as he was lost in his thoughts. But a small sound to his right drew his attention, and Jack looked up.

"Optimus...!" Jack murmured, his surprise evident as the Prime moved into the room.

"Jack, why are you awake? Should you not be in stasis?" He asked calmly as I moved to stand strait. I shrugged.

"I've been having some troubles recharging." I replied hesitantly. Optimus' brow furrowed and he moved forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Jackson, if you wish to speak of it-"

"No. I'm...I'm fine, really."

"Jackson." The tone in Optimus' voice was stern, and made me wince.

"You seem to think you can bear the weight of the world on your shoulders. You provide so much warmth and comfort to others, yet when one wishes to do so for you, you refuse. Your mother spoke to you before, of how you wish to protect all others, but to do so, you must _trust_ others."

"But I do trust you guys, I really do! It's just that I don't-"

"You are scared, you may be able to fool everyone else, but I am not so easily tricked. You say you are fine, but your optics decieve you."

I looked at him, startled, but then shook his hand off my shoulder.

"Jack, what-"

I prayed he didn't say more.

"Are-"

Primus, please don't!

"You-"

Primus, please!

"Scared of?"

The last thread within me snapped, and I turned, slamming him back into a wall. He landed with a thud and grunt of pain.

**"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M SCARED OF? I'M SCARED THAT YOU WILL ALL ABANDON ME BECAUSE I'M A **_**MONSTER**_**!"**

I then realized what I'd done, and stared at Optimus with wide eyes. Everyone else had come at the comotion, and while Bulk and Ratchet helped Optimus to his feet, they glared, along with 'Bee. I looked over over to see Arcee, Miko and Raf all staring at me with shocked, scared looks. I then looked back at Optimus, before turning and running. I could hear Arcee and Optimus trying to call me back, but I ignored them, shifting and racing out of base.

I don't know how far, or how long I drove. All I knew was that I couldn't stop, that I couldn't look back.

The fear hidden beneath the shock on Miko, Raf and Arcee's faces haunted me, and I swerved frequently.

I'd told them what I was. I was no where near being a Prime, in no way was I like Optimus, I was a murderer! A _monster_!

I finally stoped when I reached a familiar place, the grotto where I'd been found by Megatron previously. I shifted and went over, crawling into a small alcove in the rock wall. And there I crouched, sobbing uncontrolibly, my hands clutching at my audio receptors.

"Th-they'll ne-never accept m-me a-again!" I sobbed out alloud, not caring if anyone heard or saw me. I lost my family, my whole world.

I'd just lost _everything_.

I jumped slightly when the voice of Optimus came through my comlink.

_**"Jackson...Jack, answer me. Jackson!"**_

I sobbed even more, Optimus' voice, usually so calming and fatherly, now did nothing but made guilt tear at my spark.

**Later, Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

June sat, her mind trying to process what she'd just been told.

Jack...He still thought he was a monster for what he'd done. She ignored the questions being thrown at her, and meerly covered her eyes with a hand to hide the tears begining to trickle.

"Ms. Darby, we need to know why Jack said such things."

The woman looked up at the speaker, Optimus. June was trembling with surpresed sobs.

"I thought he had gotten over it...I-I thought he was f-fine. But now...Now it's just getting worse." She murmured, the helplesness in her voice gaining everyone's sympathy.

Everyone jumped when the sound of a car came, and were shocked, yet releaved when Jack raced in.

Optimus moved forward as Jack shifted from his alt mode, ready to question where he'd been, but was shocked when Jack moved forward, pressing into his chest as he sobbed. Optimus was still for a moment, then gently placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly. But Jack then spoke words the put the room into stunned silence.

"Pl-please! I-I-I'm sorry! D-Don't aba-andon me! I d-don't want to lose my-my family! Pl-please, I kn-know I'm a m-monster! B-but please, don't abandon me, pl-please!"

Jack continued to beg over and over as he sobbed into Optimus' chest. Slowly, Optimus embraced the boy, rubbing a hand up and down the teen mech's arm while Ratchet quickly went to get a sedative.

"Pl-please, don't l-leave me li-like my dad..." Jack whispered as he was injected. Optimus quickly lifted the 'bot, taking him to the medbay and laying him on one of the berths while the others quickly filed in as well.

"I'm going to try and crack into his memory banks to see what the frag is going on in his head. I think this is more deeply rooted then we could ever even imagine." Ratchet said, swiftly hooking Jack up to many machines.

Everyone silently agreed, Jack's last words echoing in their minds.

June sobbed as she stared at her son. Miko and Raf decided to take her home, knowing the woman couldn't handle the stress, and knowing they wouldn't like to know what was happening themselves.

Soon, Ratchet turned to the main medical monitor.

"I think I've found what is enducing this extreme level of stress. A memory, it was deeply incrypted in his procesor." Ratchet said, attaching Jack to the monitor.

The 'bots all looked at the machine, though none of them could've been prepared for what they saw next.


	17. Chapter 17

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

_The first thing the monitor showed was a room, a small room, filled with broken toys._

_But the walls were stained with blood, and holes littered the walls. They were seeing this from Jack's view, the 'bots realized._

_The vision turned, looking up at a younger June Darby, who was covered in scars, freash cuts and blood. She was murmuring soft, comforting words to Jack, but she cried softly as she murmured to her son._

_Then there was a slam, and the vision turned as Jack looked to the door of the room._

_A man limped in, approaching the woman and child._

_"Jack! Run!"_

_The vision lifted as Jack stood and ran out of the room, his mothers cries could be heard, but the little boy didn't look back._

_He stumbled down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, he hoped to stop his dad like he stoped his mom and Jack himself._

_He lifted the knife from the counter, his reflection flashing across the steel quickly before the boy turned and ran back upstairs._

_The man paid no heed to the child who ran up behind him._

_Jack lifted the knife._

_Drove it down._

_Blood stained the walls._

_Jack's father crumpled to the ground, and Jack fell to his knee's, staring at the silent, still body._

_"I...I ju-just wanted t-to stop him..."_

_His mother ran out, calling 911 before running back into the room and hugging Jack tightly. The child sobbed over and over the same words as two police dragged him away._

_"I JUST WANTED TO STOP HIM!"_

The memory faded to black, and the 'bots forced themselves to look away and down at the navy and white mech.

Arcee knelt next to the berth, gripping Jack's hand. A single energon tear rolled down her face as she stared at her partner helplessly.

"I...I can't believe it...he had to kill his own father...he had no choice, but he thinks...he thinks he's a monster?"

Optimus moved over to stand next to the other side of the berth, staring down sadly at the teen.

Jack had done something that only a soldier should ever have to do, and at such a young age. Optimus was surprised at how strong the teen was...He actually learned to trust people, which was most likely a challenge.

Suddenly, Jack's optics opened, and he mumbled slightly. He then looked around before sitting up stark strait. He looked around, quickly moving and standing. When he saw Optimus, he quickly moved forward, burrying his face in the Prime's chasis as he began to sob once again.

Optimus gently steered Jack back to the medical berth, getting the teen 'bot to sit once again. He waited, gently placing a hand on the top of Jack's helm comfortingly.

"Jack...Everything is alright...You are no monster, no murderer..."

Optimus was surprised when Jack suddenly began to whimper and chirp in Cybertronian. The Prime shared a look with the other 'bots, then replied in Cybertronian as well.

After a moment, Arcee as well murmured in Cybertronian, moving to sit next to Jack and gently holding his hand.

Soon, Jack had calmed down, his sobs ceasing to exist. He gently moved away from Optimus, using a hand to wipe away the tears of energon.

"You know...don't you?" He asked quietly, voice still wavering. Optimus meerly nodded, and Jack burried his face in his hands.

"I didn't want you all to know...! I thought I could keep it a secret...but now all of you know, and so does Megatron...everything is falling apart..." Jack murmured, more to himself than any other. The 'bots watched the teen, sympathy etched in their features.

Jack looked up at Optimus, his optics dim with fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sor-"

"There is no reason for you to apologize, Jack. You were scared to speak of your past, and even thinking of it must be extremely difficult." Optimus said, making the apology in Jack's thorat die away.

"You faced more than any being, human or not, should have to. Your bravery has never failed you, even then, and especially now."

Jack seemed hesitant, but managed a small, weak smile, which the Prime returned with a kind, warm one. Then Arcee spoke.

"You did what you had to, to protect yourself _and_ your mom. Sometimes things can't be avoided, that doesn't make you a monster, you are who you are."

Jack nodded, still slightly unbelieving. Optimus aided Jack in standing (Once he was given the 'ok' from Ratchet), and stayed close to the teen mech as Jack moved into the main room of the silo.

Jack sat on the floor, back supported by the wall. The other 'bots waited, knowing the mech would speak when he was ready.

"I...I'm sorry that you had to see my past. I never thought there'd be any sort of way for anyone else to see...see _that_."

Optimus kneeled down next to Jack, gently placing a hand on the teen's arm. The Prime was surprised when he felt Jack trembling. Jack gave a small, sad smile.

"Even...even now, it's hard to keep myself from panicing when someone touches me. Though, this is the first time I've actually begun shaking...but then again...I went though a major panic attack."

Optimus and the others were silent for a moment while Jack burried his head in his arms. Then Optimus remembered something Jack had once said.

_"Look, I'm sorry for...for snapping at you in the medbay. I'm just...I fragging hate Megatron. Especially for making Raf and Miko go through so much pain..."_

_"You forget, he made you go through it as well." Optimus said, moving to stand next to Jack._

_A humorless laugh._

_"I...I probably deserved to go through that pain. Sorta...atone for my sins, I guess." _

It now fit. Jack's words, his supposed 'sins', they all connected to this.

Optimus looked down at the teen in symapthy, Jack's frame wracking with surpresed sobs. The mech then looked up at Optimus, optics filled with an emotion that was completely helpless.

"The worst part is...that mask...the nanobots...they make everyting harder. My control over my anger is shorter...even my self-diagnostics can't decide if I'm a 'bot or a 'con."

Optimus' brows raised in shock, but then his optics became soft and kind.

"Jackson. I have known you for quite awhile now, and know that any with your bravery, strength and kindness is surely able to know which path is theirs to take. A diagnostic cannot tell you, it cannot make the decision for you. Only you can make that decision."

Jack stared up at Optimus, then moved forward, burrying his head in Optimus' chasis before begining to sob again.

But this time, the tears shed weren't ones of sadness.

But rather of joy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Autobot Base, 3rd POV**

Jack had soon fallen asleep, still leaning into Optimus' chasis, falling asleep while still seeking the comfort the Prime offered.

Bulkhead and Ratchet offered to take Jack back to his quarters, but Optimus refused, instead gently taking Jack into his own quarters, wanting to keep an eye on the boy he saw almost as his own sparkling.

After softly laying Jack on the berth, Optimus studied the teen 'bot for a moment.

When Optimus had first met the boy, he'd seen an unnatural determination in the raven haired teen's eyes. It had been extremely strange, to see such a deep respect in Jack's eyes, even before they'd formaly been introduced, and the matrix had slightly reacted to the boy's presence.

After a couple of weeks, he, as well as the other 'bots, noticed how honorable and loyal Jack truely was. And the Prime noted how much responsibility the raven haired teen took upon himself, more so then even some adult organics.

When Jack had asked to speak with him after the incident in the old energon mine, and had told Optimus of his encounter with Megatron, how he'd refused to destroy the warlord, Optimus fully saw just how brave and honorable Jack was. The teen had wondered if his choice was correct and sought, not Arcee's view on it, but the Prime's.

Then Jack had braved Cybertron, to return his memories. After that incedent, reading over Ratchet's reports, Optimus learned how Jack had kept strong, acting as a crutch for any who needed it, and consoling those who sought comfort.

Everytime the teen had entered base, the matrix reacted, stronger each time. When Optimus looked at the boy, he saw not a meer human or 'bot, but someone who could someday be a Prime as well. And he had come to see Jack very much as a son.

Sighing, Optimus moved to a small console in the corner of the room, activating it and searching through the records.

After awhile, a sudden, small sound brought his attention back to Jack.

The navy blue and white mech was moving and clutching at the edge of the berth, looking as though he were trying to escape from something. His lips moved in a silent murmur, and coolent slicked his face has he sweat in panic.

Optimus moved over to the berth, hesitating before gently resting a hand on Jack's helm, stroking it comfortingly. Jack quieted, and slightly stirred. His optics then opened slightly to stare blearily at Optimus.

"...Dad..."

Optimus felt his circuts freeze in shock while the teen's optics shut and he once again fell into a deep stasis.

Slowly, the Prime smiled down softly at Jack, gently petting his helm one last time before turning and going back over to the monitor.

**Later, Jack's POV**

I slowly awoke, finding myself in a strange room. Someone's quarters, but not mine.

I sat up, blinking a few times and looking around the room. It was plain, the only other things in the room were a few moitors, a metal table with a few datapads on it, and the berth of course, that I sat on.

"Jack."

I jumped in surprise, looking over to my right, I saw Optimus. He held a datapad in one hand, and a half empty cube of energon in the other, he was sitting on a large, cybertronian equivalant of a chair.

"Optimus...!" I murmured in slight surprise.

"Where, were are we?" I asked, rubbing at my aching head. Optimus smiled gently.

"In my quarters. You fell into recharge a joor ago, and I wanted to be able to keep a close optic on you in case anything happened."

"Oh." Was my brilliant reply. He chuckled, standing and setting aside the 'pad and energon.

"Did you rest well?" He asked, and I pondered the question for a moment. I'd had a nightmare, but it had been extremely short lived. All-in-all, some of the best sleep I'd had in years, considering I hadn't woken, sweating or screaming. I smiled at Optimus.

"Yes, very well." I finally replied, and he nodded in satisfaction. I stood up, examining the room some more as I did. It gave the same comforting aura as Optimus himself did.

"I...I'm sorry, for causing you and the others so much trouble..." I finally said, ducking my head, ashamed as I remembered how I'm had a mental breakdown.

I was surprised when Optimus used a hand to gently lift my head back up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jack. The fact you were able to keep yourself out of such a state for so long is, in itself, an amazing feat. You have gone through more then many other humans, and have shown bravery some Cybertronians even lacked. You have no need to apologize."

I smiled hesitantly, nodding.

"Thanks Optimus."

He returned my smile.

"Come, everyone is worried about you, especialy your mother and Arcee."

I eagerly followed him out of the room.

**3rd POV**

When Optimus and Jack entered the main room of the silo, the teen 'bot was swarmed by everyone. Their voices mingling as they asked a multitude of question.

Jack waited patiently for them all to quiet down, offering a comforting smile.

"Hey guys. I'm fine, really." He said, chuckling lightly as Raf and Miko moved forward to hug him happily.

When they let go, Ratchet quickly ran a scan over Jack before sending off Miko and Raf to gether energon cubes for everyone. The remaining 'bots and Ms. Darby then turned their attention completely to Jack.

Everything was silent for a moment, then Arcee suddenly moved forward, smacking Jack on the back of the head.

"H-Hey! Arcee, what-?"

"Don't you ever do anything like that again! You think you can bear everything on your own, but thing is, you can't, _no one_ can! If you want to get something off your chest, then next time just tell us!" She scolded a surprised Jack. She then hugged him tightly.

"You scared the frag out of me..." She finally muttered.

Jack smiled sadly, gently returning the short embrace before Arcee pulled away.

"Sorry."

There was a pause, then Arcee sighed, grinning slightly.

'You really apologize too much."

"So-"

"Don't even!" Arcee cut off teasingly.

Jack gave a small frown while the others chuckled.

"Oh that's right, laugh it up!"

_**Yay for father/son fluffiness! I luv it! ^_^**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Jack smiled as he stared at the star lit sky.

"Jack, what're you doing up here?"

His optics flicked over in surprise to the entrance to the helicopter pad to see Arcee. He smiled as the femme approached.

"Hey 'Cee, need something?" Jack asked as he looked back upward at the sky, arms propping him up.

"No, just wondering where you were. Everyone said they hadn't seen you." Arcee replied, sitting down next to Jack.

He shrugged.

"I needed some time to think. Recover from my little panic attack." He said, scowling slightly at the memory.

There was silence for a moment, though it was comfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack looked at Arcee with confusion.

"About your dad, about how you...you know." She clarrified, and Jack grimaced.

"I was scared. Now and then, I'd have these nightmares that you and everyone else thought I was a monster. You'd all attack me, then Optimus would finish me off." Jack hesitantly replied.

Arcee looked at Jack, shocked. Jack turned away, face plates heating with embarassment.

He was shocked when Arcee moved forward and hugged him tightly.

"Jack...I'm so sorry."

Jack gulped, face plates heating at the closeness of the femme.

"I-it's not your fault. I'm used to nightmares by now, having ones about my dad prepared me for those."

"But you shouldn't be!"

Jack jumped when she all but yelled this, then he smiled, using a hand to tilt Arcee's head up.

"Believe it or not, it's sort of a good thing. It lets me keep a grip on reality, and it reminds me how much I want to protect my family. To protect _you_."

As the two watched eachother intently, Jack ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip, enjoying the feel of the soft pliable metal.

Slowly, both leaned forward, their lips inches apart.

Jack and Arcee jerked away from eachother when the elevator shaft opened and Miko poked her head out.

"There you guys are! Optimus wanted to talk to you Jack." She said before ducking back inside the elevator shaft.

Jack and Arcee stared, first at the shut doors, then at eachother. Jack jumped to his feet, face plates burning. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well...I better go see what Optimus wants."

Arcee nodded.

"Uh, yeah. You probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

Jack hurridly went into the elevator shaft, giving Arcee one last look before the doors shut.

Arcee's face plates felt like they were on fire. She'd almost kissed Jack.

She'd almost _kissed_ _**Jack**_.

Her partner. The one who'd once been a human. The one who could read her like a book.

"...Primus help me."

**In base, 3rd POV**

"Optimus, you wanted to see me?"

The Prime turned to look at the nervous teen 'bot. He gave Jack a small, comforting smile as he nodded.

"Yes, I need to speak with you."

"If...If this is about how I ran out of base or had that panic attack, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No, Jack, most certainly not. There is no reason to be ashamed of your actions. I merely wish to speak with you about something."

Jack glanced around nervously.

"A...alright."

Optimus smiled once again, gently placing a hand on the teen mech's shoulder.

"Your memories. They have been weighing on you for years, but have been brought to the fore-front of your mind due to Megatron, haven't they?"

Jack hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yeah, I started having the nightmares again on the Nemisis."

Optimus nodded gravely.

"I suspected as much. I want you to know, Jack, that if you ever need to speak with someone, need to share your burden...Then please come to me. I am more than happy to aid you, for I know how it feels to carry so many burdens as well."

Jack smiled, nodding.

"Thanks, Optimus. I appreciate that. I'll let you know it there's anything that bothers me."

The Prime smiled softly, nodding.

"I also wished to tell you something else."

Jack tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh? What would that be."

Optimus turned to look at the teen 'bot.

"I want you to try and no longer think of yourself as a monster. You may have killed your own father, but you were a child at the time. You simply wished to stop him, you knew nothing about death."

Optimus paused, then placed a hand on Jack's shoulder when the younger mech looked down.

"Look at me Jack."

The teen hesitantly complied and lifted his optics back up to Optimus' face. The Prime could see the guilt weighing heavily in him, flooding the youths optics.

"This guilt has been weighing on you for far too long, Jack. No one believes you are a monster, because you _are not_."

Jack smiled slightly, almost unbelievingly.

"Many have died under my comand, Jack. Many times I have blamed myself, but if there is anything that I have learned as Prime, it is that blaming ones self does nothing. All you can do is look forward and continue on."

Jack slowly nodded, and the Prime again softly smiled.

"That was all I required, you may return to what you were doing previously."

Jack flushed slightly.

He highly doubted he could return to what he'd been doing, considering that it had involved him and Arcee nearly _kissing_.

Jack turned going to the door, but he then paused and looked back.

"Hey, Optimus?"

The Prime turned, looking at him again.

"Yes?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, then gather his courage.

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me and Miko and Raf...For _everyone_. And I've always considered being here as though I was really with family...So I guess I've always considered you as the dad I never really had."

Jack's faceplates heated slightly in embarassment as he looked down.

"Just...Just thought you should know."

With that, Jack left, unknowing of the surprise he'd given the Prime, and of the smile the Prime wore on his faceplates.

**Later, 3rd POV**

Jack sat on the landing pad, though this time alone. The sky was dark, littered with stars and a full moon. Everything was peaceful, a rare treat in the midst of the war.

WIth a sighed, Jack stood, stretching his arms upwards, shoulder armor clicking back into place.

"Jack...?"

The teen mech turned, arms falling back to his sides.

"Ar...Arcee."

The blue femme stood there for a moment, then hesitantly moved forward. Jack, remembering earlier, felt a pang of guilt.

"Listen Arcee, about earlier, I'm sor-"

He never finished, his words dying when Arcee pressed her lips to his.

Jack's optics widend in surprise. He'd had dreams like this, but was it actually happening?

Then he realized, yes, yes this _was_ happening.

Jack slowly responded, returning the kiss. Arcee's lips were warm, and Jack's own lips components fit perfectly with hers.

Jack, never having kissed anyone before, felt awkward. Sensing this, Arcee gently showed him what to do, easing her glossa into his mouth. Jack was surprised at first, but soon his own glossa was coaxed into motion.

Both glossa's danced around eachother, then it became a battle. Arcee lost, and Jack explored her mouth first, then allowed Arcee to explore his own.

Jack, finally gaining more confidence, placed his hand on Arcee's waist nd pulled her closer, and Arcee's hands wrapped around his neck.

The teen mech's hands slipped into the seams of the femme's armor, and he played with the delicate wiring there, making Arcee moan slightly into the kiss.

Soon, they both parted, but remained close.

"Arcee...When...?"

The femme was quiet for a moment.

"Since we first ran into Airachnid, when you followed me, and tried to pull the webs off of me. And you?"

Jack licked his lip components nervously.

"When you came back, injured from that fight to destroy the space bridge. I never thought that...That you'd ever return those feelings."

Arcee smirked slightly.

"Never thought you would either." She admitted.

Jack initiated another kiss, determined to ensure Arcee knew just how much he loved her.

He pulled away for a second, then returned. They repeated this a few times more, but then Arcee pressed her hands to Jack's arms.

"Hold on, hot-shot. If we don't stop now, we'll probably not stop at all."

Jack gave a soft chuckle.

"I could live with that." He stated slyly. Arcee snorted.

"Yeah, but could the others? Jack, I want to take it at least a bit slow."

Jack smiled, hugging the blue femme close and burried his face in her neck.

"Anything for you."

Arcee returned the hug.

Jack felt as though this was his bright spot in the darkness of war. One of the few right things he'd done.

And he was sure that Arcee wouldn't fall for someone she'd consider a murderer, so maybe Optimus was right.

Maybe it _was_ time to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is so short, but so many people wanted an update! So here you go, crazy fans ^_^"<strong>

**Anyway, I've been bored, trying to keep up with writing my stories, and I can always use some ideas! So please, if you've got an idea for any of them, please tell me. I tend to get frequent cases of writers block -.-"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Autobot base**

Jack yawned tiredly, fingers entertwining with Arcee's.

"A little tired there, Jack?" She laughed out as he rested his head on her shoulder.

He merely grunted, a definate 'yes'.

Arcee laughed again and stood.

"C'mon partner, let's get you to your room."

Jack grumbled under his breath as he was tugged onto his feet. He stumbled after her, still yawning and blinking tiredly.

They entered Jack's room, and Arcee moved as Jack all but jumped into the berth with a happy sigh.

Arcee giggled, but then yelped as he pulled her into the berth as well, hugging her close.

"Jack-"

"Nuh-uh. You're staying with me."

"Why?"

"You're warm."

Arcee's faceplates heated.

"Jack. C'mon, if someone see's us-"

"Then let them. You've never cared what anyone thinks about you, and I've never cared what anyone thinks about me."

Arcee looked at him in surprise, then laughed lightly. She lay back, head cushioned on Jack's arm.

"Alright, if you're sure."

Jack grinned, holding her close.

"'Night."

She gave a hum of agreement, allowing him to hold her to his chest.

**Later**

Jack yawned as he awoke to giggling.

"Mmgh, huh?"

He looked up, then yelped.

"Miko! Raf! What the heck?!"

Miko grinned.

"Jack and Arcee, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-Ahh!"

Raf and Arcee both watched in surprise as the teen femme was chased by Jack.

The chase went on for a good half hour before Jack realized...No one else was in base.

"Where is everyone?"

Raf came forward.

"On recon. They found a big energon vein, and so they went ahead, they decided to let you and Arcee sleep."

Jack gave an 'ah', then went to the 'bridge controls.

"Let's go join them then, shall we?"

**Energon vein sight**

The first thing they saw when they exited the 'bridge was the other 'bots.

With vehicon's holding their blasters to their heads threateningly.

"Guys!" Jack exclaimed, he, Arcee, Miko and Raf all running forward.

Blasters turned onto them as well, and Megatron strode forward, smirking.

"Ah, Jack, glad to see you finally decided to join us."

Jack growled, taking a stance.

"What do you want, Megatron?"

Jack watched the 'con cautiously as he laughed.

"Must you really ask? I've seen your memory files, Jack, your past. Do you really think that a killer like you should be among the Autobots?"

Jack stiffened, remaining silent.

"You hold much potential, it's wasted on these pitiful Autobots. Join me, and together we can destroy all humans! Together, we can recreate this weak planet into a new Cybertron!"

Jack's optics narrowed.

Everything was silent as everyone looked at Jack. The teen mech was tense.

"Let's get one thing straight."

He then darted forward, blade clashing with Megatron's.

"I will _never_ be a 'con!"

The battle started. The 'bots fighting off the vehicons as Jack and Megatron began a deadly dance.

"I might've killed my father, but that was then, when I knew _nothing_ about death! I thought I was a monster after that! But my friends showed me I was wrong! The day I decide to condem others to death is the day I'm a real killer like YOU! I've made my decision! I made it a long time ago! I will _never_ join you! My loyalty is with the Autobots! With my FAMIY!"

Megatron glared.

"Then you have sealed your fate."

Blades clashed in a whirlwind of flashing metal. Neither was backing down.

Jack's optics narrowed with determination. He'd come so far, he wasn't going to die now! He had his family, had Arcee, and had the truth about himself.

He couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ die now!

Jack gave one last cry of determination, and his blade sunk into Megatron's thick metal hide, piercing his spark.

Everything froze.

Megatron was still, wide opticed for a long moment. He then fell.

Jack quickly jumped away, avoiding being landed on as Megatron's optics flickered off.

Jack vented heavily, staring at the warlord's corpse, before he turned to look back at the other Cybertronians, 'bot and 'con alike.

He then took a deep breath, and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"Megatron is offline. This pointless war shouldn't go on any longer! If you want to keep fighting, destroying eachother, then so be it! But I know I'm not going to be any part of it."

He turned to the 'bridge and began walking (or rather limping, having sustained some injuries) towards it.

The other 'bots quickly followed, Miko and Raf helping him keep steady.

**3 weeks later**

Jack sighed as he hugged Arcee close.

It had been three weeks since he had killed Megatron, three weeks since the war had ended. The peace _was_ nice, admittedly. It also gave Jack and Arcee plenty of 'alone time' together.

"What're you thinking about?"

Jack looekd down at 'Cee.

"Hm, just everything that's happened recently. I mean, a war that's been going on for thousands of years is done! It's kinda amazing."

Arcee smirked slightly.

"I thought you said we were out here so you could focus on _me_?"

Jack chuckled, lightly kissing her.

"Alright, alright. Jeesh, someone's impatient."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! Yaaaay! Thanks for reading! Sorry that it's so short, but I really just wanted to finish!<strong>


End file.
